Hardest of hearts
by MagicComet
Summary: 7 returns to the Cathedral to visit her old companions. Though she has no idea what she's getting herself into. 1 is more of a monster than she realizes.
1. Chapter 1

6 sat alone in his corner of the throne room, drawing pictures of the Talisman on his old paper that he always had, and humming to himself quietly. As he scribbled down on the paper with his pen nib fingers he realized something. He felt like someone was observing him. But he didn't have a bad feeling about it. So he thought it must have been one of his friends watching him rather than a machine.

He turned his head only to look up at a white, skinny figure. The figure's fabric was smooth, a creamy white and somewhat bleached look. He smiled. He knew that figure well. He smiled at 7 as she kneeled down to his size.

"Hello." She said in a soft voice, not wanting to startle him. He pushed his papers aside, smiling slightly. "H-hi 7." He stuttered quietly. Fumbling with his ink stained fingers. She sat down and sighed contently.

"It's a good thing 1's asleep. He'd lock me up if he knew I was here." She chuckled lightly. "I had to visit though…I've missed you and the others here." She smiled softly at him. He nodded and slowly moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and embracing her in a gentle hug. "M-missed you too 7. Missed you too." She blinked down at him and smiled again, wrapping her arms around him, returning the pleasant hug. "I'm sorry I left 6. But I need freedom. Unfortunately 1 won't give me freedom though." She brought one of her hands up to the back of 6's head and ran her fingers through his black stained yarn hair.

He sighed and laid his head against her middle. "I-I know. I wish he gave you w-what you need." He mumbled. "I want you to stay." She frowned a bit and sighed. "I know 6. I'm sorry." She rubbed his head and looked down at him. "But you know what? Maybe I could sneak you out of here someday. You can stay at the library with me and the twins." He suddenly shook his head, looking up at her.

"Have to stay here. Be with the others. The 9th will be here soon a-anyway." She blinked. "9th? There'll be another one of us?" He nodded. "Yes." She looked at his drawings, noticing a picture of what the 9th apparently looked like. "I see." She shifted, starting to get up. 6 blinked and let go of her waist as she got up.

"I should go 6. Before 8 hears us talking." She whispered to him. He frowned. "H-he won't hear us." She shook her head. "I don't want to take any chances. Don't worry, okay? I'll visit again soon. " She put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded slowly and looked towards the ground sadly.

He didn't want to let her go. But what could he do about it? He looked back up. "Bye sev-." He stopped mid sentence. She had already left.

He frowned and lied down amongst his drawings, closing his mismatched optics. Meanwhile, 7 hid quietly in the shadows of the building, sneaking quietly towards the door and going outside stealthily. 8 looked out into the emptiness, for once not having his magnet with him. He kept an eye out around the perimeter, unaware of 7 sneaking past him. Though 7, herself was unobservant of the fact that 5 and 2 had built net traps around the cathedral to keep beasts away.

As she neared a pile of scrap and junk she suddenly tripped. A net soon closed around the warrior, getting tangled around her body. The trap made a bell ring and 8 looked up, frowning. He grabbed his weapon and walked towards the net trap. 7 struggled in the mesh, trying to escape.

Though 8 grabbed it and lifted it up. It obviously was to small t be a beast of course, so he figured it was a trespassing stitchpunk. He swung the net over his shoulder and hurried inside, running to 1's room. He knocked on the door, holding onto 7 as she wiggled in the netting. The old leader came and opened his door, sighing.

"What's so important that couldn't wait until sunrise?" 8 dropped 7 on the floor. "Trespasser, sir." 1 rose a brow and looked down at the net. "What is it? A stitchpunk? Beast?" He pushed his staff on 7's back and she squirmed. 1 leaned over and grabbed the mesh, pulling hard on it and yanking it off of the female. His optics widened and he dropped his staff in surprise, stepping back.

7 grunted as the netting was pulled off her. She sat up and looked at 1. She frowned. He stared at her. "I thought you were dead!" He yelled.

She got up. "You obviously don't have any faith in me. I can handle myself. I'm not weak. Of course I'm not dead." She glared at the elderly leader. He scoffed, leaning down and grabbing his staff. "Why were you sneaking around here anyway?" 7 rolled her optics, obviously annoyed. "I was looking for that cat beast. I've been trying to hunt it down for a while now. Can't seem to track it down though." She lied to him, not wanting him to figure out what she'd been doing.

He looked her up and down. His eyes like ice, trailing up along the curves of her body then soon came to her face. "I'm not a fool, 7. You can't deceive me with you're filthy lies. I know why you are here. To see you're old companions. You foolish girl, they've moved on! They don't need to see you anymore. Besides, what's the point of putting faith into their hearts and making them think you're going to stay and then just leave? You're teasing them. It's better to just stay away from this place." He gripped his staff. All 7 could do was glare daggers at him. She raised a hand, looking like she was about ready to slap the old man in the face.

And he flinched slightly, expecting that she was going to hit him but surprisingly she didn't. She dropped her hand down to her side and just glared at him offensively. "I can visit here if I wish to. You have NO control over me! You know perfectly well why I left this place. I need freedom, 1. You can't keep me locked up in a cage like some animal. I am not yours to keep. And I'm certainly not teasing the others. I couldn't possibly stay here with a monster like you." She frowned. He scoffed before a slight smirk crept onto his face. "Oh, you have no idea how good I've been to you 7. I didn't let you outside because I wanted to keep you safe. I just want to keep everyone safe. If you think I'm a monster, than you really are an idiotic girl, my dear. I'll show you what a monster I truly can be…"


	2. Chapter 2

1 looked at 8 with a sly smirk. "Seize her." 8 blinked and looked confused. "…Do what?" 1 sighed, putting a hand against his face and lightly pinching the place between his optics, annoyed. He looked back at 8, frowning. "Grab her you fool!" 7 just stood there, glaring.

"Try and catch me first." She ran off. 1 watched her and growled lowly. "8! After her!" The giant nodded and ran as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast at all, after the warrior. 7 ran through the throne room, going to the 'elevator' so she could get to the 1st floor. 8 moved quicker, grabbing his weapon.

The female jumped onto the bucket lift, making it go down. 8 stopped near the edge of the floor and watched as she moved down. Meanwhile, 1 had found his own way to the 1st floor without the use of the bucket lift. He went to where the exit of the cathedral was. 7 ran towards it as well. When 1 saw her coming he hid, and as she got closer 1 grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards him.

She gasped and struggled against his grip. "Let go!" She glared at him. Meanwhile, 8 had made his way down with the bucket lift and he ran towards her and 1. 1 tightened his grip on her. "If you think I'm such a monster than I'll act like a monster." He smirked and started dragging her off.

he tried to pull away but the struggle was unsuccessful. The leader pulled her towards a door. It had a small glass squared window on it. 7 looked at it and struggled harder. She didn't know 1 was so strong.

He opened the door and threw her in before going inside himself and locking the door behind him. She stumbled slightly but stopped herself before she fell. She turned her head towards him, glaring hatefully. "How dare you!" He smirked. "Yes, how dare I try to keep you safe." She scoffed at him.

"You call this safe? Locking me in a room?" He nodded. "Only you and me are in here. Nobody else. Therefore it's safe, my dear." His smirk turned into a soft smile. That sickened her. "You're insane!" She yelled. 1 chuckled, stepping towards her.

He pointed to her. "I might seem insane now. But you'll understand soon why I must keep you here. By the way, Where are the twins?" 7 blinked and snarled. "Like I would ever tell you. Their safe. That's all." He smirked. "You're lying again, my dear. Tell me, where are they?" "They're safe!" She yelled again. 1 shook his head. "Don't be so loud 7….beasts, might hear you.." She rolled her optics.

"If they do I'll cut off their heads. Plain and simple." 1 sighed. "Why won't you tell me where 3 and 4 are? Don't you want the children to be safe?" She stared at him critically. "What you call safe is locking them in a cage, alone. So no, I guess I don't want them to be 'safe'." He frowned. "Very well then. Have fun rotting in here." He turned, opening the door and walking out. He quickly locked it and smirked at her through the square glass window.

7 scowled at him and ran at the door, bringing her fist back. She punched the window her and gasped in pain as her knuckle cracked. She fell to her knees, holding her injured hand. But she made no sound from the pain. She looked at the window and sighed.

There was no damage on it at all. 1 sighed, talking to her through the door. "I'll send 2 down here to fix you're hand." He walked away. 7 sighed and sat down on the floor, looking over her hand. The wood had been cracked from the blow.

But it wouldn't take much to fix it. Soon there was a soft know on the door. 7 blinked and got up, looking through the window. 2 smiled at her kindly. She sighed in relief and 2 unlocked the door, going inside and then closing it again.

"Hello, 7." He smiled kindly at her. The warrior hugged him gently. She had missed him the most. 2 hugged her back and sighed. "Let's see that hand of yours." She nodded and held her hand up.

He took her hand gently and looked it over. "I see…" He grabbed some sand paper and started sanding down the cracked part. When he finished he grabbed a small tube of wood glue and he squeezed the glue in between the cracks. After that he pushed the halves of cracked wood against each other and held it like that for 2 to 3 minutes. 7 winced slightly.

It didn't take long for the glue to dry. When it was finished drying, 2 took some brown pain and he painted over the sanded down part. He smiled. "There. Now just let the paint dry and you'll be fine." 7 nodded and hugged him again. "Thank you 2." She sighed slightly.

"Do you think you could let me out of here?" 2 blinked and frowned, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry dear. I wish I could. But maybe I can speak with 1. Convince him to let you out." He touched her arm and rubbed it, trying his best to comfort her. She nodded slightly. "Thank you." He nodded as well and grabbed his tools.

She watched him. "Hey 2? How are the others doing?" He blinked. "They're doing alright. 5 misses you. As well as 6." 7 looked down. "I visited 6. He says there will be a 9th. 1 doesn't know does he?" 2 nodded. "6 told me and 5. He hasn't told 1 or 8 yet. 1 refuses to listen. And I don't think 8 is bright enough to understand." He chuckled lightly.

7 sighed slightly. "I hope 1 doesn't find out. He might lock up the 9th as well. You, 5 and 6 should all be careful around 1 and 8…I'm afraid they might do something to you if you do or say something that he doesn't like." 2 shook his head, holding the items he used to fix her hand. "I know him well, 7. He's not as bad as you think…he's just troubled, I suppose. But he doesn't have an evil soul. His heart is hard…but once you get to know him, he's soft inside." He smiled at her. 7 shrugged. "I hope you're right 2. I hope you're right." He nodded.

"Now I should go. You should get some rest. You look tired dear." She nodded slightly. "Okay." She hugged him. "Thanks again." "You're welcome, dear." He opened the door as she let go of him and walked out, closing the door behind him. 7 laid down somewhere and closed her tired optics, hoping to get a peaceful sleep. She eventually dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, 7 awoke to the door opening and then closing. She opened her optics tiredly and looked up only to see 1 looking down at her. She frowned and got up, looking at him. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?" He rose a brow at her. The warrior looked at him like he was stupid.

"There is nothing else to lay down on." He pointed a finger up. "On the contrary." He went over to a wall and hit his fist against it, a bed flipped out of the wall. 7 stared at it. "How was I supposed to know that was there?" He shrugged. "I figured you'd find it." He sat down on the bed.

"So, are you going to tell me where the others are?" He asked. She shook her head. "No. They're safe. That's all you need to know." He sighed. "I know they're safe. I just want to know where they are." She frowned at him. "I know you want to lock them up. I'm not stupid, 1." He chuckled.

"Very well then. I suppose you'd like to got outside?" He looked at her. She glared at him suddenly. "What do you think?" He smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." He got up and grabbed her wrist tightly, going towards the door. He opened it and walked out.

"Come along then." 7 looked confused but walked after him. 1 walked out of the cathedral with her. They walked past 8, who was guarding. 7 glared as they walked past, though the giant wasn't even paying attention. 1 dragged the female to an enclosed, gated area.

He went inside the area through a door. The leader took 7 to a chain that was attached to the fence. He cuffed her ankle then let her go. "There. That's all the freedom you need." 7 frowned and him and tried to pull the cuff off. But it was too strong.

She sighed and sat down on the dirt. 1 smirked at her. "Have fun." He walked out of the enclosed area and went back to his throne room, sitting down on his chair. 2 approached the stitchpunk. "1, could I perhaps have a word with you?" The kind inventor asked.

1 blinked but nodded, waving a hand. "Of course." 2 smiled at him. "About 7…don't you think you're being a bit to rough with her?" 1 scoffed. "Of course not. I'm doing what's best for her." 2 sighed. "By locking the poor girl in a cage? 1, it's not right. She needs freedom. She needs to be outside." 1 stood up.

"She is outside." He pointed to the window. 2 walked over and looked out of it. He looked down at 7 who was running around the enclosed area. Whenever she would run close to the cage walls she would trip and fall. The chain wasn't long enough.

2 sighed sadly, shaking his head. The old stitchpunk looked back at 1. "That's not what I meant. You can't keep the poor girl in a cage. She's a free spirit. Please 1, let her go." 1 growled and hit the end of his staff against the floor. "Enough!" The old inventor flinched and frowned. "She will stay here! ALL of you will stay here! Nobody will leave and that is final!" He yelled, gripping his staff in anger.

"Now get out of my sight." 2 nodded and walked to the bucket lift and walked into it, going down to his workshop where 5 was working on a few things. 2 walked in and 5 turned his head, instantly noticing how sad the inventor looked. "2?" 2 looked up at him. "1 still won't let 7 go." He had already told 5 that 7 was there and that he would go talk to 1 about letting her go. 5 frowned.

"Why can't he? She hasn't done anything to deserve this." 2 shook his head. "1 claims that he wants to keep her safe. He wants to keep everyone safe." 5 frowned. "Honestly I don't think that's the case. I think 1 is up to something…much worse. Maybe we could ask 6 if he's had any visions or something?" 2 nodded. "I suppose we could, but we have to be quiet and quick about it." 5 nodded and hurried out of the workshop with his mentor. They quietly went up to the second floor on the bucket lift, heading to the throne room.

2 and 5 moved towards 6's little corner, staying hidden in the shadows in the room. The artist was hard at work drawing more pictures. 2 approached him and put a hand gently on his shoulder. 6 turned his head and looked at both 5 and 2. 5 looked at him.

"We came to see if you've had any visions…about 1. We think he's up to something…but we're not sure." 2 nodded. 6 blinked and shook his head vigorously. "N-no visions about t-the leader…" He quickly pushed his drawing away. 2 frowned. "Don't be afraid 6. We need to know. For 7's safety." 6 glanced around.

"N-no visions." Though clearly what 6 was saying wasn't true. He obviously knew something that the others did not. 2 gripped his shoulder lightly. "Please 6. Tell us. Do it for 7." 6 stared at him, fumbling with his pen nib fingers. He looked nervous.

5 stepped closer. "6." The artist began to feel overwhelmed as he stared at the two. He started feeling dizzy, the world around him starting to spin. All he could see was 5 and 2 holding onto his arms. 6 had passed out, overwhelmed from the questions and the thought of the vision he had in fact had.

But he was too scared to tell anyone. He felt like his visions were a curse. If he talked about them, they would come true. So he thought that maybe if he didn't talk about it, they wouldn't happen. 2 sighed.

"He blacked out. But he's breathing so he should be fine." 5 nodded. "Okay. " He grabbed one of 6's blankets and covered the artist with it before he and his mentor left the little nook. 2 looked at 5. "Why not go talk to 7? I bet she's lonely outside." He frowned. 5 blinked.

"A-alright." He nodded and walked to the bucket life, going to the 1st floor. 5 snuck passed 8 and moved to the closed area that 7 was trapped in. He tapped on the wall. "7?" The warrior looked at 5 and blinked. "5? How did you get passed 8?" 5 chuckled, pointing back to the giant who was playing around with his magnet.

"He's pretty distracted." 7 looked and rolled her optics. "Fat pig." 5 sighed and sat down on the ground, looking at her. "2 talked to 1 about setting you free. But 1 declined." 7 frowned. "Of course he did. The only way I'll be able to get out of this cage is to escape. But that's impossible." 5 thought for a moment and looked around. He noticed a dent in the bottom of the cage were it touches the ground.

He smiled. "Maybe not." 7 rose a brow. "Oh?" 5 got up and ran towards it. 7 watched him, a little confused. "5, even if there's a hole there, I can't get out. I'm chained up." 5 shook his head.

"I'm going to fix that." He lifted up the bent part of the caged wall, slipping under it so that he was inside the enclosure. He went over to the warrior. "I'll get the cuff off." He kneeled down and took her foot in his hand, his other reaching to his chest and opening himself up. He pulled out a small metal bar that had a sharp end. He used it to unscrew the bold in the cuff.

When he pulled the screw out, the cuff unlocked. 5 yanked it off her ankle. 7 sighed, leaning down and rubbing her ankle. "Thanks 5." 5 nodded and smiled, putting the metal bar back inside himself and then closing himself back up. 7 ran towards the hole and slipped under it, looking around.

She noticed that 8 was not where he should have been sitting. The magnet was on the ground as well. 7 looked back at 5. "I have to hurry." He went through the hole and nodded. "Okay." 7 gave him a hug.

"Thank you for everything. And tell 6 and 2 I said thank you too. And tell them I'll visit again." 5 nodded and hugged her back. But he suddenly tightened the hug. 7 blinked and noticed a shadow over them. She turned her head and frowned as she saw 8 standing over them, holding his sword. 5 looked at him in terror.

The giant stitchpunk picked up 5 and 7, throwing them over his shoulders. 7 struggled and tried to kick at him but he tightened his hold on her. "You're in trouble." He said in a deep voice. 7 rolled her optics. "No thanks to you, pig." 5 looked at 7 apologetically as 8 went inside the building.

He took them up to the throne room and then dropped the two in front of 1. 1 looked down at them, glaring. "What now?" 8 nudged the 7's back with his foot. "Tried to get away. I stopped them, sir." 1 sighed, getting up. He walked down from his throne and stood above 7.

The female glared up at him. 1 bent down and placed his hand under her chin, pulling her face towards him. "Continue to disobey me 7 and the consequences will become worse and worse." He let go and she fell back. 1 smirked at her then looked at 8. "8, bind her wrists and force her to her knees." 8 blinked.

He didn't like where this was going. But he had to obey 1. He nodded and grabbed some wire. He went to seven and tied her wrists together before moving her so that she was bent over on her knees, her back facing 1. 5 could do nothing but watch, terrified for his friend 7.

He looks at the leader. "What are you planning to do to her?" 1 scowled at him. "You'll see." He looked at 8 again. "Bring me a whip or barbed wire." He commanded and 8 grimaced but nodded, getting a piece of barbed wire like the leader commanded him to. He handed it to 1. 1 smirked and stood behind 7 as he flipped the wire back.

7 looked back at him and gasped. "No!" 1 swung his arm forward, holding the wire. The barbed wire clawed against 7's back. He bit her lip and made a loud sound, but refused to scream. 5 gasped and stumbled to get up.

He had to stop 1. 8 grabbed him though and held him still by the shoulders. 1 whipped the barbed wire against 7's back again and she made another loud sound. He hit her again and she could barely take it anymore. She let out a loud scream.

He grinned sadistically and again, hit her. She yelled in pain. 2 suddenly came up behind 1. The old inventor grabbed 1's wrists and pushed him away from 7. "Are you mad?" 1 growled and dropped the wire.

"2 this does not concern you." 2 frowned at him and leaned down next to 7, who's head was hung low, in pain. 2 unwrapped the wires from 7's wrists. She practically fell against the old stitchpunk. 2 held her close and glared at 1. "How could you do this to her?" He motioned his hand to the scars on 7's back.

1 growled. "She tried to escape. I will NOT let her leave again." 2 shook his head. "She might have disobeyed you but to do THIS to her is repulsive." 7 laid against 2. She was in too much pain to be able to move. 8 frowned and let go of 5.

5 ran to 7's side and touched her shoulder gently. 1 frowned. "If she will not listen than she will be punished. If she doesn't want to be harmed then she must stop breaking my rules." He looked at the guard. "8, when 2 is done fixing his wounds, you will take her back to her room. Is that clear?" 8 nodded, though frowning. "Good." 1 went to his throne and sat down.

2 touched the back of 7's head and sighed. "It'll be alright dear." He looked at his apprentice. "Go get thread and a needle." 5 nodded and ran back to the workshop as quickly as he could, soon returning with what his mentor needed. He gave the tools to 2. He took them and began to sew up the scars on the warrior's back.

She looked at 2. "Thank you…" The inventor shushed her softly and continued to work. When he was finished he laid 7 on the floor. He looked at 5. "A blanket." 5 nodded and grabbed a spare blanket from a closet.

He brought it back to 2. 2 wrapped it around 7, who sighed thankfully. 8 walked over and picked her up, trying to be careful. The guard took her to her room and he set her on the bed. She looked at him tiredly.

"Thanks…maybe you're not so bad after all." The giant smiled a bit and nodded slightly, leaving the room and closing the door. 7 hoped desperately that something good would happen the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

When the sun came, 7 awoke, happy for the fact that she didn't see 1 standing over her. She got up and sighed, going to the door and looking out the square glass window. She blinked as she saw 1 walking towards her room. She frowned and backed up to the bed and sat down. 1 opened the door and stepped inside.

He looked at her. "Ah, awake I see." He smiled. "Good." She glared at him. "What do you want now?" He walked closer to the female. "I talked to 2…about, letting you go." She rose her brows.

"And?" He smirked. "I've come to an agreement with him. You can go." She frowned. "Is this some kind of trick?" He shook his head and held the door open. "Go on." 7 hesitantly walked past the leader and out of the room. She looked around.

"Oh, but before you go…" 7 turned her head and barely had a chance to blink before 1 smacked his staff against her head, making her black out. Hours past before the warrior woke up. She was outside the church, near some piles of junk. She groaned and rubbed her head. "What happened?" She got up and noticed the church about a mile away.

How did she get there? She had no idea. "Oh well…" She mumbled and ran off, heading to the library. But she was unaware that she was being followed, by the same person who had brought her out of the church in the first place. 1 gripped his staff as he watched her, smirking.

He moved after her quietly. 7 was only a few miles away from the library where the twins, 3 and 4 were hiding. 1 still followed her. He watched her go inside the building. He now knew where the others were so now he needed to make a plan to get 3 and 4 back to the church.

1 returned t the cathedral and walked towards the guard, 8. "8, come here." He blinked and looked up. "Yes sir?" He walked over. 1 grinned. "I have a job for you." He explained his plan to the giant.

Though 8 didn't like it too much, he had no choice but to obey him. "Yes sir…" "Good." The old leader walked inside and to his throne, sitting down. 8 did as he was told, going to the library. Meanwhile, 7 ran to the twins and wrapped then in her arms, hugging them. 3 and 4 clicked their optics rapidly, confused about why she was gone for so long.

"?" 7 sighed and rubbed their heads. "It's alright. I just got lost while scouting." She didn't want to tell them what had really happened. That would just scare them. "Now come on, why don't you two go read a few books? I want to rest for a while." The two nodded and gave her a hug before scurrying off. 7 sighed tiredly and returned to her room.

It was rather simple. Her bed was a hammock made out of a silky cloth. It hung by some nails on two walls. There was a desk made out of small planks of wood, nailed to each other. A small cushion served as a chair.

On her walls were taped pieces of colored glass and animal skulls and bones. And anything else that she found to be useful or interesting. The warrior flopped on her hammock tiredly and sighed. It was good to finally be home. 8 walked into the building and looked around.

He held a net. He felt bad for what he was about to do. But he had to be loyal to 1. He was the leader. The giant walked through the isles of bookshelves, looking up for movement or flashing.

When he approached a shelf that was made for non-fiction books he saw flashing and heard noises among the shelves. He sighed quietly and walked towards the flashing, holding his net out. 3 and 4 were reading a book about architecture in Egypt. 8 moved towards them and snuck up behind them. He held the net up and threw it over the two.

They clicked and flashed rapidly, squirming as the net closed in around them. 8 frowned and tossed the netting over his shoulder, walking away from the shelf. He took the twins out of the building. 7 had fallen asleep in her hammock. She was unaware of anything that was going on.

8 ran to the cathedral and went inside, running to the throne room quickly and going to 1. 1 looked up and smirked at 8. "That was quick. Good job." 8 nodded and set the net down in front of 1. "Where do I put them?" 1 waved his hand. "In their room of course.

Lock them up. The guard nodded then blinked. "What about 7?" 1 grinned. "She will come here, looking for them. So don't worry about her for now." "Yes sir…" 8 took the net and dragged it to the twin's room. He went inside and let them out.

The flashed their optics, scared of what was going on. 8 sighed, and walked out, closing and locking the door. "Sorry guys…" He went back to his post outside the church. 6 looked out of his corner of the throne room and frowned. He looked at 1.

The leader glanced at 6 and frowned. "What?" The artist said nothing and went back to drawing. 1 frowned and got up from his throne. He moved towards 6. "What are you up to?" The striped doll said nothing, drawing a picture of the talisman.

The old leader frowned. "6." He looked at his drawings and noticed a particular one that was different from the others. He went to pick it up. But 6 quickly grabbed it and crumbled it up. 1 glared.

"Give it to me." The artist shook his head vigorously. "N-nothing important. N-nothing needed to be seen." 1 rose his staff, as if he was going to strike 6 with it. 6 covered and ran behind his curtains. 1 walked over and grabbed 6, yanking him towards him. He took the paper from him and opened it up, looking at the drawing.

His optics widened and he dropped it. "That's impossible. How could there be another?" The drawing was of the 9th to be created. 6 hid underneath his drawings, gripping his head. 1 growled and ripped the drawing up. "This will interfere with my plans!" He storms away from 6's nook and back to his throne, sitting down.

In the meantime, while 1 was thinking about his plans, 7 woke up from her nap and yawned, getting off her hammock tiredly. She walked out of her room and looked around. "3? 4?" But she heard and saw nothing. She frowned, feeling like something was wrong. "Where are they…" She ran to the bookshelves and looked around again, calling 3 and 4's names.

But there was no movement or sound. She had a very bad feeling. "1…" She suddenly felt in raged. She grabbed her spear and skullmet before running out of the library and to the cathedral. 1 looked out the window in the throne room.

He smirked when he spotted 7 running towards the building. "Good. She's here." He went down to the 1st floor with the bucket lift, going to the entrance. 8 looked up when he saw 7 and frowned, getting up. The warrior stormed towards the guard and 1. "Where are they? What did you do to them?" She yelled.

1 chuckled. "They're safe 7. In their room." She stabbed her spear in the ground. "Take me to them. NOW." He grinned. "Of course." He waved to 8. "Take her there." He nodded and walked inside, 7 following him quickly.

8 took her to the twins' room, opening the door. She ran inside and hugged them tightly. 8 closed to door and locked it. He returned to the throne room. 3 and 4 clicked rapidly and clung to her, scared out of their minds.

7 sighed sadly. "I'm sorry." But the twins just clung to her tightly. While 7 tried to comfort them, 1 sat on his throne, messing with his staff and with a smirk on his face. 8 stood by his throne, wondering what he was up to now. 1 looked at him.

"It will be time soon, 8." The guard looked at him, confused. "For what, sir?" 1 chuckled. "You'll see soon enough…" He paused as 2 approached him, not looking happy at all. "I thought you agreed to let 7 leave." 1 smiled. "She did leave." 2 shook his head.

"I know what you did. I saw 8 lead her to a room. Don't lie to me 1." 1 scoffed. "I suppose you're smarter than I thought…that will cause problems." 2 frowned as 1 turned to 8. "8…I think you should escort 2 back to his workshop. And keep him their. In fact…make sure everyone is in their rooms. Understood?" 8 frowned but nodded slowly. "Yes sir…" He took 2's arm but was careful about it. He knew 2 was old and didn't want to hurt him.

He lead him back to his and 5's workshop. 2 looked up at the giant. "8. You know you don't have to listen to everything that man says." 8 sighed quietly. "He's the leader. Have to do what he says." The old inventor frowned. "Not if he is endangering everyone here. Not everything he says or does is right, 8. I know you're smart enough to realize that." He smiled kindly to the giant and 8 blinked.

"Thanks 2…" The old doll nodded and went into his workshop, closing the curtains. 8 sat down somewhere, not wanting to be around 1 for a while. He leaned back against the wall and closed his optics, eventually falling asleep. In the meantime, 6 was curled up on top of his drawings, gripping his head as he was beginning to have another vision of the future. He blacked out, overwhelmed by it.

He thought it wouldn't come true if he didn't tell anyone about it. But it seemed to be happening anyway….


	5. Chapter 5

7 slept with the twins in their room, wrapping them all in a soft blanket. 1 sat on his throne, looking out the giant stain glass window with a smirk on his face. He turned his head towards 8. "Go out and scout. If you see anyone that looks like us, bring them back here. Understand?" 8 blinked but nodded. "Yes sir." He walked to the bucket lift and went down to the 1st floor before walking out of the cathedral.

6 peeked out of his corner, gripping his key that hung around his neck. He shook. Things were getting worse and his vision was becoming more and more real. 8 walked around the church's perimeter, looking around. He didn't see anything but he continued scouting, going a bit farther away from 'home'.

Meanwhile, the 9th had awoken, looking out the window of the run down building where he had been created. He looked out into the wasteland, surprised to see all the damage and emptiness. What had happened? He had no idea. He looked down to the ground before hopping down from the table that he stood on.

He found his way out of the building and looked around. That's when he noticed 8. He tried to call out to the giant, but he had been made with no voice. So instead he grabbed a small pebble and looked around again. He noticed a can that was near the giant.

He threw the pebble at the rusted can, getting 8's attention. He looked towards 9 and blinked. The burlap doll waved to him. The guard walked towards him and grunted. "Come with me." He led the new doll in the direction of the cathedral.

9 looked up at the building with wide optics. 8 grunted and took him inside, leading him to the throne room. 1 looked up and smirked, standing. "I see this is the 9th?" 8 nodded. 1 walked towards 9, gripping his staff.

"I'm 1. I'm the leader here. If you obey me and my rules there won't be any problems." 9 blinked but nodded. The leader rose a brow. "Can you talk?" 9 shook his head and frowned slightly. 1 sighed. "I see…very well then, 8. Take this newcomer to 2." The giant nodded and took 9 to the workshop.

He looked at the old inventor. "New guy needs a voice." 2 looked towards them and blinked. He looked at 9 with wide optics. "The 9th…" He quickly nodded and went to get his tools. "Right, please sit down, son." 9 looked around and sat down.

2 walked over to him and unzipped his front, looking inside him. He indeed, had no voice box. The inventor ordered 5 to get a spare voice box that he took from an old doll. The apprentice gave him what he asked for. 2 took it and started installing it into 9's chest, messing around with the wiring; he finally got it to work.

He looked at 9. "Talk, son." 9 blinked and glanced around, then looked back at 2. "….Friiiiend?" 2 shook his head. His voice was too deep. He messed with his voice box again.

"Try now." 9 spoke again. "Friiiend?" 2 sighed. "Almost, one more time." He adjusted the sound again. "….Friend?" 2 finally smiled. "Perfect. And yes 9, I'm a friend." The 9th smiled.

Then 2 blinked and noticed something inside 9. He reached his hand inside and took out a round object. It had a flat bottom. 2 gasped, holding what was the talisman. "The talisman…6's visions were right." 9 blinked, confused.

"W-what?" That's when 1 walked into the room, smirking. "Hello, 9. Can you speak now?" 9 looked at 1 and nodded. "Yes…" He smiled, holding his staff. "2, 5. You'll have to show the newcomer around." The inventor and apprentice nodded. 9 closed himself and looked at 2 who was still holding the small device that was the Talisman.

"What is that thing?" 2 looked at him. "You'll have to ask 6." He smiled kindly and took 9's hand, leading him out of the workshop. "My name is 2, if you haven't already heard. I'm the medic and inventor here along with my apprentice, 5." 9 nodded. "Nice to meet you." 2 walked to the throne room and to 6's nook. He smiled at the artist.

"6, you were right, your vision was true." 6 blinked and turned to them, suddenly terror showed in his optics. "N-no! C-Can't be true!" *he cowered behind his curtains and whimpered. 2 blinked and frowned. 9 blinked. "Did I do something wrong?" 2 shook his head.

"No, no…6 is just…having a hard time. He has visions. And he draws them." He patted 9's shoulder and led him towards the room where 7 and the twins were. "Now you'll meet 7, the warrior and the twins, 3 and 4." He smiled and knocked on the door. 7 opened it. 9 blinked, smiling a bit as he saw 7. "H-hi." He greeted shyly.

7 blinked. "So this is the 9th?" 2 smiled and nodded. "Yes, 9, this is 7." The twins scurried out of the room quickly and looked up at 9, flashing their optics. They scurried around him, poking at him and cataloging. 9 flinched and chuckled.

7 smiled a bit. "They like you already." 2 sighed. "Well, I guess you've met everyone." 9 nodded and pet 3 and 4's heads. 1 approached them. "Ah, see we've all been acquainted. 2, may I see the Talisman?" The old inventor blinked but nodded.

"I suppose." He handed him the object. 1 smiled and held it, turning and going to the throne room. He sat down on his throne and toyed with the Talisman a little. "It will be time soon…I just need to think of a way to keep everyone here…" He muttered to himself. "Perhaps I can just lock them up." He smirked.

"7 would be with me though. She will be the first to change…" He didn't notice 6 watching him, fear crossed over his face. He gripped his key, sighing. That's when 1 noticed him. He smirked. "You have every right to be afraid…especially of what's going to happen." 6 whimpered and hid.

1 chuckled. "How pathetic." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe I won't change everyone…I don't want them rising up against me…" He sighed and stood up. "I'll worry more about that tomorrow though." He mumbled and walked back to his room, laying down and going to sleep. 6 sighed shakily. Things were going to get much worse. And nobody could do anything to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

Days past and the group of stitchpunks never left the church. Not even 7. She felt it was too risky to leave. If she did try to escape she would just end up getting caught again and locked up. So she just stayed with the twins in their room.

9 had gotten used to the environment of the cathedral and he was currently up in the watchtower with his friend, 5. The one-eyed stitchpunk sighed as he looked through his telescope. "I don't see anything. No beasts at least." 9 nodded, looking over the wasteland. "Well that's good. At least we're safe." 5 nodded in agreement but paused as he spotted something. "Wait a minute." He zoomed in on what he saw and gasped.

1 was walking away from the cathedral, alone. He held his staff, using it to climb over objects. 5 looked at 9. "It's 1." 9 blinked and walked closer, looking into the telescope. "Why is he out there?" He watched as 1 kept moving farther and farther away from the sanctuary.

5 frowned. "I don't know. But why is he alone? He would've taken 8 with him for protection." 9 shrugged and walked towards the bucket lift. "Let's ask if he knows why 1 is out there." His friend nodded and followed. They moved down from the watchtower to the 1st floor. They figured 8 was sitting at his post.

But as they moved towards the 2nd floor they actually noticed him standing beside the throne. 9 stopped the bucket lift and got off with 5. They moved towards the guard. 9 stopping in front of him while 5 stood back a few feet. "8, why is 1 outside by himself?" He asked.

8 stared down at him and shrugged. "He said he needed to go someplace. Didn't say where and said to stay here." 9 rose a brow and frowned. "Something isn't right. It's unlike him to go out into the emptiness alone. After all, he's always talking about how dangerous it is." He shook his head and looked at 5. "I'm gong after him." 8 growled lowly. "He said to stay here." 9 turned his head towards the giant.

"But he could get hurt. What if he got attacked by a beast?" 8 rubbed his head. "Maybe should go after him…" 9 nodded and looked at 5. "I'll be back." He ran towards the bucket lift. 5 looked back at 8 who grunted, making the smaller stitchpunk flinch and run off, returning to his and his mentor's workshop. 9 got to the 1st floor and ran out of the cathedral, running to the leader.

"1!" The old doll turned and looked at him, immediately scowling. "What are you doing here?" The 9th blinked and stopped a few steps in front of him. "W-why are you out here alone? It's dangerous." 1 gripped his staff. "For you perhaps. But not for me. I know what I'm doing so you should just return to the sanctuary." 9 frowned and shook his head. "Come back with me." "No! I have business to take care of. You go inside, now!" The burlap doll sighed and turned.

"Alright." He started walking away. 1 sighed and continued on his way. When there was enough distance between him and 9, the younger stitchpunk stopped and turned to watch the old leader. He wanted to see what he was up to and where he was going. So 9 took off after him, following him slowly and as quietly as he could.

After a while he noticed 1 gong towards the factory that was in the distance. He rose his brows in confusion but continued to follow him. 1 went inside the building and minutes later, 9 did as well. He hid in the shadows, watching as 1 made his way towards something gigantic in the very back of the building. He opened himself and grabbed the Talisman quickly before buckling himself up again.

He saw a glowing red eye in the darkness. He grinned as the cat beast emerged and walked towards him, letting out a metallic growl. 9 couldn't believe his optics. He hid behind some wires and cords, watching as the leader held out his hand to the beast, holding the little round object. The cat beast took the Talisman in it's claws then it picked up 1.

It moved towards the giant object in the back, attached to it was, what looked like, a plug. There were symbols on it that looked similar to that on the Talisman. The cat beast plugged the Talisman into it. But of course, nothing happened. The beast took some wires and held 1.

1 smirked as the cat opened him up, attaching the wires to his soul container. It shocked the old doll, taking a part of his soul but not the entre thing. The piece of his soul went through the wires to the Talisman, which was connected to none other than the machine. The cat took the wires out of 1 and it set him down. He closed himself, feeling a bit weaker but more powerful at the same time.

He was now a puppet to the B.R.A.I.N. 1 belonged to it. In fact he was already working for the machine but nobody new. Before he met any of the others he was already taken and reprogrammed. But he needed to awaken the machine.

And now he did. 9 watched in horror as the machine's giant 'eye' switched on, glowing red. It shifted, using it's wires and clawed 'hands' to move. It picked up 1 in it's grasp and looked him over. It could already tell that 1 belonged to it. The B.R.A.I.N set him down and let out a metallic roar.

9 gasped silently and quietly ran out of the building. He had to warn the others before it was too late. 1 and the machine moved out of the building. The cat beast stayed behind. It was no longer needed.

It's purpose was to awaken the machine and that had been accomplished. 9 continued to run as fast as he could. 1 began to lead the machine towards the cathedral. The 9th made his way inside and called to the others. "Everyone! We have to get out of here!" He yelled through the church before running to the bucket lift and making his way up to the throne room.

Sure enough, everyone went to him, confused. 2 approached 9. "9, what's gong on?" 9 looked panicked. "It's 1! He's working for the machine! He's it's puppet!" 2's optics widened, 5 stood beside his mentor. "Are you sure?" The burlap doll nodded.

"I saw t with my own eyes." 7 held the twins close to her as she walked closer, listening. Meanwhile, 6 peaked out of his nook, shaking vigorously. He griped a piece of paper with his ink stained pen nib fingers. He looked at the group of stitchpunks. "V-vision. I-It's right. Visions are always right." The group paused and looked towards the artist.

9 approached him slowly. "6…do you know what's happening?" 6 nodded slowly. "A-always knew what was going to happen." 9 frowned. "Why didn't you warn us?" The seer gripped his head, still shaking. "W-was afraid. When I-I tell of my visions…they always come true…s-so I thought, If I never s-spoke of them…i-it wouldn't happen." He gave a small whimper. "I-I am sorry." 9 sighed and rubbed his forehead.

7 frowned and went to the artist, kneeling down and wrapping the striped doll in her arms. 6 clung to her, whimpering every now and then. The warrior looked at 9. "We need to leave. It's not safe here." 2 and 5 nodded. 7 stood up, helping 6 up.

"Let's go." She moved to the bucket lift with the group. 8 helped them get inside. 9 went to the stain glass window in the throne room, looking out. He gasped as he saw the machine getting closer to the sanctuary. It held 1 in it's claws.

9 ran to the bucket lift and got on. "We have to leave, now!" 8 moved the lift down. When it stopped everyone got off. 9 motioned for them to follow him. "We can't go out the front way. We need to take another escape route." 7 moved forewords, the twins, 3 and 4 clinging to her.

"I'll go out ahead and make a path for you to follow with my spear." 9 nodded to her. "Good idea." The warrior gave the twins over to 5. "Take care of them." She gave him a stern look and he nodded. She ran off, taking her spear and stabbing it into the floor, dragging it as she ran. It made a path across the floor as she moved.

Everyone followed the warrior quickly. She moved faster, looking around for a hole in the wall or something of the sort, even a door. 8 followed at the back of the group, his weapon unsheathed. He looked in all directions, prepared to lash out at anything that would try to attack. The twins stayed close to 5 in the middle, their arms wrapped tight around him as he moved.

6 stood next to 2, fumbling with his hand and mumbling inaudible words and short phrases. The old inventor put a hand on his should comfortingly. He gave the seer a kind and gentle smile. "It's not you're fault 6. You were afraid of your vision weren't you?" The stripped doll nodded. 2 sighed.

"We'll all get out of this alive. Don't worry." 6 moved closer to him, nodding. 9 stood at the front of the group, looking around. He used his light staff to light up the room. He checked back on the group every once and a while. 7 was still far in front of them, dragging her spear and leading them through the building.

She frowned as she saw shadows moving around on the walls. They looked too big to be the others' shadows. She stopped and looked around. She heard a metallic noise and picked her spear up, holding it out to her surroundings. She turned around, waiting for the others to catch up.

She was completely unaware of a metallic claw rising up just above her. She paused and silently gasped, turning her head slowly. The claw moved down on her and grabbed her. She squirmed and struggled. "Let me go!" She looked at the machine fearfully and blinked as she heard a familiar chuckle.

She turned her head and her optics widened as she saw 1 staring at her. She gripped her weapon hard. The old doll smirked at the female. "Well hello, 7." The B.R.A.I.N held 7 in some of it's wires.

It set her and 1 down on the floor but only let go of 1. It held 7 in the wires. She struggled rapidly but it was no use. 1 walked towards her, smirking evilly. "Can you tell me where the others are?" The female glared at him.

"Never." He pretended to pout but smirked again. Reaching an arm out towards her. He rested it on her shoulder. "We aren't going to harm you or your dear friends. We want to…improve you." She scoffed. "Turning us into robots will not improve us." 1 grinned and chuckled.

"Would you rather die?" 7 blinked and frowned. "You wouldn't kill us, just like that." "I would." He smiled and rested his hand on her cheek. "Now answer my question and no harm will come to you." She sighed. "Fine." She gripped her spear, that had wires tied around it.

She started to move the handle towards her, making the bladed part move up and press against the wires. 1 didn't notice. "They're…someplace safe…somewhere….that isn't…HERE!" She suddenly pressed hard against the handle, making the blade cut the wires off her. Sparks flew. The machine screamed metallically, letting the warrior go.

1 yelled in pain, since technically he was sharing his soul with the B.R.A.I.N, he felt what it felt. 7 ran away from them and to the group, she stopped in front of them. "Come on! We have to hurry!" She took them quickly through the church, while the machine and 1 were distracted. 7 spotted a broken window. She jumped onto the windowsill and took the rope from around her waist.

She threw it down to them. 5 grabbed the rope and she pulled him up, along with the twins who still clung to him. She helped the rest up and looked down from the window. It wasn't far from the ground. They'd be fine if they jumped off. 5 let the twins go and jumped out of the window, landing on his feet he stumbled but caught himself.

Everyone jumped from the window except for 2, the twins and 7. 7 held her rope while 2, 3, and 4 all climbed down it. When they got to the ground she tied the rope back around her waist. She looked back into the building and saw 1 and the machine heading their way. She frowned and jumped to the ground.

'Let's go!" She started running, the group following after her. They couldn't go back to the library, since 1 already knew where it was. So they had to go somewhere else, somewhere, where 1 would never think to look. 9 got an idea. "7!" The warrior paused and looked back.

"What?" He ran to her. "We need to go to the place where we all awoke." She blinked. "Why?" 9 gave her a stern look. "There might be something there that can help us defeat 1 and the machine. Besides, he might not look for us there." 7 slowly nodded and started running again, going in the direction of the Scientist's house. Hopefully there would be something there that would help them defeat the B.R.A.I.N.


	7. Chapter 7

The group of stitchpunks eventually came to the scientist's home. They all went inside and came to his 'lab.' 9 climbed up onto the table while the others stayed down on the floor, searching for information that could help them. The twins clung close to 7, flashing their optics and looking around. 9 looked about on the desk. He found pictures of himself and the others. He looked them all over carefully.

But they wouldn't provide them with much information with what they were dealing with. He sighed then paused, looking over at the scientist's deceased body. He noticed a box that was under their creator's hand. He hopped off the table and landed on the floor with a thud. The other looked at him. 9 got up and walked over, grabbing the box and taking it out from under his hand.

The other stitchpunks came over, curious about what the box could be. 9 opened it up. A movie began to play suddenly. 9 blinked as their creator explained what their purpose was, how they were created and that they were made with pieces of the scientist's soul. 6 started to mumbled things, clutching his head.

It was clear he was having a vision. 7 looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "6?" He shook his head. "Part of his soul. I-Inside. It's inside!" 9 looked at the artist and rose a brow. "6? What are you talking about?" 6 came to the 9th and grabbed his arm, clutching it.

"T-The leader's soul. It's inside, I-Inside the machine! B-But not all of it." He stuttered looking at 9 seriously. 9 blinked and nodded understandingly. "Only half of 1's soul is inside the machine. Maybe that means…we can change him. If we destroy the machine maybe we can get the other part of 1's soul and put it back inside him?" 5 stepped foreword. "But how would we destroy it?" 9 looked towards the floor. "I'm not sure. But…we'll figure out a way." 2 nodded to him.

"For now we should all get some rest. We'll need it to stop the machine and save 1." He sat down. His apprentice, 5 sat down with him and sighed. 7 took the twins and 6 over to a spot on the floor. She looked around and found some fabric. She wrapped it around them.

3 and 4 snuggled close to each other. 6 stayed close to 7. She looked at 9 and motioned for him to sit down by her. He did so. She took his hand and smiled at him encouragingly.

"I know you can do it 9. I know you'll think of a way to stop this." He blinked at her and smiled. "Thank you, 7." She nodded and yawned, mindlessly rubbing 6's head. He snuggled closer to the warrior and closed his optics. She wrapped her arm around him and the twins. 9 smiled.

"They like you a lot. Don't they?" He whispered. She smiled a little. "I think so. Maybe it's because I've been with the twins the most. And maybe 6 just finds me to be a safe person to be around? I don't know." He chuckled a little. "Yeah." He sat back and closed his optics. 8 tried to stay away, sitting somewhere high so he could keep watch incase 1 happened to find where they were staying.

But it didn't take long until everyone, even 8 went into a rest cycle. Meanwhile, back with the machine and 1. The leader was thinking to himself aloud. "I must capture at least one of them…change them and then command them to bring the others to me. But who? Besides 9, who would they trust?" He blinked and suddenly grinned. "Of course. The warrior. 7. I need to change her. Everyone in the group seems to trust her. So I'll go after her…" He fumbled with some wires.

"First her. Then she'll bring the other to me one by one. It'll be perfect. But first…I need to find her. But to find her, I must figure out where 9 would go. He would obviously want to destroy the machine. Anyone would. So where would he go to find information about it to help him?" He smirked. "Of course. It's obvious! The scientist. His home. His lab. That's where we'll find him." He looked up at the B.R.A.I.N who flashed it's giant red optic at the doll. The old stitchpunk smirked. "We should leave now. When they're least expecting it. They're probably in a rest cycle by now anyway." He got up. The machine lifted him up in it's wires.

It moved out of the cathedral. 1 showed the B.R.A.I.N where he knew the scientist's home was located. The machine took him to it and looked up at the building. 1 whispered to it. "We have to be quiet. We can't wake them up." The machine set 1 down and he walked into the building.

The B.R.A.I.N stayed outside too big to fit into the house. It extended the wires that were attached to 1 so he could move in further. The others were all sleeping, making it the perfect time to act. 1 walked into the room quietly. He spotted the warrior sleeping with the twins and 6.

He smirked and noticed a shelf on the wall just above her. He went to it and wrapped a wire around it, pulling himself up. He looked around on the shelf and noticed a little Styrofoam ball. He grabbed it and looked down. It wouldn't make a loud noise.

So if he dropped it. He figured only 7 would wake up from it. He leaned over her and held the ball out. He dropped it and watched as it landed in her lap. She jolted slightly and blinked, seeing the tiny ball.

She rose a brow and removed it from her lap before shifting and getting up. She carefully held 6 up and then gently laid him down on the floor, since he was leaning on her she had to move him without waking him. She looked around and grabbed her spear. She moved around the room, glaring a bit. 1 grinned and slowly moved down from the shelf.

He hid in the shadows and moved towards her. She slowly made her way out of the room, still looking around. 1 moved out of the room behind her, staying quiet. When he was close enough he wrapped a wire around her ankle. She froze, slowly turning.

She swung her spear at him and he tugged hard on her ankle, making her fall back. He moved foreword and wrapped more wires around her body. He bonded her wrists and ankles tightly. She struggled in his grip. "Let go of me!" He growled and covered her mouth.

"Be quiet. You'll wake the others." She glared at him as he dragged her out of the house. She continued to struggle and every time she did he tightened his grip on. Eventually she couldn't move at all. She stopped moving and he uncovered her mouth. "Don't worry 7. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to change you, make you better." He grinned.

"Make you like me." She growled. "I don't want to be like you! I'm fine the way I am and so are the others!" He chuckled. " I'm afraid you have no say in the matter, dear." He dragged her back to the machine. It picked her up and opened her up. She struggled.

"No!" It took out a few of her wires and instead put it's own parts inside her. Instead of hooking up wires to her and attaching her to itself it just reprogramed her. It closed her up and rebooted her. Her optics shot open, glowing red at first before the glow faded. 1 grinned as the B.R.A.I.N set her down.

"There. Now do you feel better dear?" She gripped her head, rubbing it in pain. But it went away after a moment. She looked at the leader and nodded. "Yes." He smirked. "Good. Now, tell me this. What is your purpose now?" "To serve the machine. To bring the others to you." He nodded.

"Precisely. Now go on. But don't let the others know what your up to. Don't act too out of character." She nodded slowly. He patted her shoulder and watched as she returned back into the building. The leader grinned. "Things will be much easier now. You'll see." He and the machine returned back to the factory.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the group of stitchpunks was awake. They were trying to think of a way to get 1 away from the machine. 7 awoke and watched them, crowded around a large piece of notebook paper. She rose a brow and got up, walking towards them. 9 put a finger on his bottom lip, thinking.

"We know the machine doesn't sleep but what about 1? He's still like us, even if he does have the mind of the machine. He still needs sleep. And when he is asleep of course the machine won't be around. So maybe…." 7 suddenly spoke up. "We could talk to 1 in his sleep." The others looked towards her. 9 nodded. "Right. We could try." 7 smirked a little. "Let's leave now then. It'll be dark by the time we get to the factory." 9 shook his head.

"No. We need to think this through. What if when we get there, 1 is still awake? That would mean we'd have to wait. And we could end up getting caught. Also, only a few of us should go. So that way if we get caught the other who stayed behind would be safe." 7 sighed. "But 9. If we bring everyone then we can help each other." She needed to think of a way to get them to come to the factory. That was her purpose after all. 9 frowned. "No, it has to be a small group. " He said sternly.

She folded her arms but nodded. "Fine." The 9th looked confused. 7 was acting different than usual. She seemed anxious. But he didn't know why.

"7. Are you alright?" The warrior blinked. "Of course. Why?" He shook his head. "Your acting rather strange." She frowned and turned, walking away. 9 sighed. "I suppose we could go to the factory tonight. But only to see if our theory is correct. You can come with 5, 8, and me. Okay?" 7 turned and nodded.

"Alright." 9 smiled. "Good." He looked towards the others. "We'll leave tonight." 8 and 5 nodded. 9 went and started gathering their equipment that they would need together. 7 sharpened her spear.

When night came, 9, 5, 8, and 7 got ready. They moved out of the house quietly and quickly. 9 sent 7 ahead to scout and lead them to the factory. 7 smirked, eyes glowing a slight red. She ran faster as she spotted the factory.

"I'm bringing them to you master….Just like you asked." She mumbled and continued to run. The others followed after her quickly. She moved inside and waited. Eventually 9, 8, and 5 caught up, all going inside and looking around. 9 looked at everyone.

"We have to be quiet and look for 1. My guess is that if 1 still sleeps, the machine will probably be away from him, doing it's own thing. Okay?" They nodded. "8, you stand guard. 5 and 7, you two will have to hold down 1 if he wakes up. We could reprogram him." The two nodded. 9 headed off with them. Meanwhile, 1 was actually asleep on a steel throne. The only reason he slept like the other was because he still had a soul.

It was taken away. His mind was only reprogramed but the machine didn't take his soul. So he still slept. The machine was somewhere else in the building, doing it's own thing. 9 peeked around a corner and saw 1 asleep on his throne.

He turned his head and looked at 7 and 5. "He does sleep. So we should be able to talk to him through his dreams." 5 nodded. 7 blinked, frowning. "9. Can I try to find the machine? I can make sure it won't notice anything." 9 blinked. "I suppose. Go on." She smirked and nodded, running off.

9 quietly snuck to 1's throne, standing on the second step. He whispered to the old leader. 5 stood behind him and watched while 8 stood somewhere, looking around in case the machine comes. 9 spoke to 1 quietly. "1, it's me, 9." He blinked as the leader shifted a bit.

"9?" The burlap doll blinked. He nodded. "Yes. 5 is with me as well." "It's dark here, 9. Why can't I see?" 9 frowned. "You're not technically apart of your body now. Your mind is being controlled. By the machine." 1 frowned. "The machine…I see…Am I in the factory?" 9 nodded.

"Yes. We can't get you out I'm afraid. You're attached the machine." He sighed. "I'm sorry." 1 nodded a bit, his eyes still closed. "It's alright 9. Just promise me something." He blinked. "Yes?" "Promise that if your plan doesn't work. And you cannot bring me back destroy me. Along with the machine." 9 frowned.

"We won't fail though." "I know you won't. But if it won't work then kill me anyway. Promise me that, 9." He sighed. "Alright 1…I promise." "Good. Now go. It won't take long until I awake. And the machine isn't far away I presume." 9 nodded. "Goodbye. I'll be back soon." He turned, expecting to see 5 but was surprised to see that he was gone. "5?" He looked around. 8 wasn't anywhere either. There was the sound of struggling and muffled shouts.

He looked towards it. He gasped at what he saw. 5 and 8 were tied up, wrapped in wires. He looked up. There was the machine looking down at him.

He froze as he heard a dark chuckle from behind him. He turned his head. 1 smirked at him with his evil, glowing optics. "Hello 9. I thought you'd come here. Were you planning on killing me in my sleep?" He laughed. "Even if you did it wouldn't affect the machine at all!" 9 glared.

He couldn't tell him why he was there. Or what he was planning to do because the machine would stop his plan from happening. 1 smirked at him then turned to see 7 approach, her eyes glowing just as evilly as 1's. He smirked. "Thank you for informing the machine that this rat was here my dear." 9 gasped, optics widened.

"7!" The warrior smirked at 9. "I was really never on your side 9. I work for the machine. And it's my purpose to make you and the others slaves of the machine." 9 frowned. "But why 7?" She chuckled. "Power." 9 frowned. "Your better than the machine 7! Why would you need power?" She sighed.

"You wouldn't understand 9." 1 grinned. "Now 7, be a good girl and throw them all in a cage, will you?" 7 nodded and took the rope that 5 had brought to tie up 9. 9 struggled but she dragged him to a steel cage, throwing him in with 5 and 8. "There. Have fun rotting in there until 1 decides to reprogram you and whatnot." She turned to walk away. 9 struggled vigorously until the rope broke.

He went to 5 and 8 and untied them as well. He looked towards 7 and she walked away. "Your disgraceful." The warrior paused and looked at him, glaring. "And your a weakling." "I might be weak but at least I'm not willing to sacrifice my body for some hunk of metal!" He exclaimed. She glared and walked towards him. "Shut up before I go in the cage and beat you up." He shook his head.

"The others would tell me how much you hated living at the church. They told me how 1 made you stay there. But you didn't want to. And now. Your like this. Your 1's puppet! I thought you hated him!" 7 kicked the cage with her foot. "You shut up!" "Make me, 7. I had so much respect for you. I understood why you wanted to leave the church. To be free. But now, you gave up your freedom to be a puppet. I have lost my respect for you." 7 growled and opened the cage, going inside. "I don't need your respect!" 9 smirked. "8, 5! Take her down. Now!" The two did as he said and pinned the warrior to the floor of the cage. She struggled but they tightened their grip.

9 sighed, sitting beside her. "7. I know your soul is still in your body. I know you haven't changed. Your spirit and will is more powerful than 1 realizes. He can't take that away from you. 7, I know you can change. Your stronger than he is. He cannot control you!" He touched her face, frowning. She glared at him. "Shut up! My only purpose is to serve the machine. And to make you and the others belong to him. I'm different than you are. I will have power. I will be above you." The burlap doll sighed. "1 has put those thoughts in your head. None of it is true!" She struggled.

"Stop lying to me! Shut up!" He stroked her cheek. "7. You might not realize it but I care about you a lot. Alright?" "No you don't. Stop touching me!" He shook his head. "If I didn't care I wouldn't be trying to change your mind. I wouldn't be here." "Get off of me!" She tried to get up but they held her down. She was having a war within herself. Her own soul was battling against the machine that was inside her head.

She needed to escape. Get away from the machine. But she needed help. 9 stared into her optics reassuringly. "7, I know your soul is still there. I know you can fight against what the machine has told you." Her struggles soon ceased and she stopped.

She stared at the 9th. "How are you so sure? You don't know me as well as you think you do." "I do know you. I know you need freedom. And being a slave to a machine won't give you what you want. Will it?" She started to consider the fact that he might be right. That meant that her soul was winning. She closed her optics. "9…" He blinked.

"7?" She paused. "You're right. The machine is only using me. I don't have any power." He sighed and nodded. It was a sad truth. 8 and 5 let her up. She sighed.

9 took his hand away from her face. "7. Can I reprogram you? Take the machine's wires and parts out of your head?" She nodded. "Yes. Please do." 5 grabbed his tools. 7 laid down and the apprentice got to work. Cutting open the fabric on her head as painlessly as he could.

He got to work on removing the B.R.A.I.N.'s wiring and gears from her head. He tried to make everything the way it was. Eventually he was finished and he sewed her head back up. She sat up, rubbing her head. She looked at 9.

"9….I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. It's not like it was your fault. This is why we have to destroy the machine." She nodded and returned the hug. "I will help in any way I can. I promise." He smiled and let her go. "You should continue to act like your still on the machine's side. While we think of a plan. Okay?" She nodded. "Yes." "Good. Now go." She got up and got out of the cage before closing it.

"Sorry but even if I let you out, 1 will still catch you. So might as well remain here." 9 nodded. She ran off. Now all they had to do was to destroy the B.R.A.I.N but not 1. And that would be difficult….


	9. Chapter 9

7 walked to 1, trying to act like she was still brainwashed. 9 tried to think of a plan. "We can't use the talisman to destroy the B.R.A.I.N because it already has the talisman. So what else can we do?" He rubbed his chin. 5 sighed. "How are we going to do this?" 9 frowned.

"Since 1 sleeps but the machine doesn't…maybe we can separate 1 from the machine while he is asleep. Then we can get some explosives and destroy this factory along with the machine. Do you think that'll work?" 5 blinked. "Yeah, maybe." "But first we have to get out of here." He looed at 8. "Think you can bust open the door?" He grunted, getting up. "Course I can." He backed up. 9 and 5 moved out of the way as the giant ran at the door, throwing his body weight against it.

It almost broke open. But not quite. He backed up again and ran at it again, this time breaking the cage open. He fell with a grunt before getting up again. "There." 9 nodded and stepped out.

5 followed. "Now what?" "Now we wait until 1 falls asleep. Then we can try and separate him from the machine using your tools 5." "Alright." He nodded and looked around. "Where's 7?" He shrugged. " don't know but hopefully 1 still believes she's on his side. But we have to find him and watch him. Wait for him to fall asleep." "Okay." 5 nodded and walked around the factory with 9, trying to find 1. They eventually found him sitting on his throne with 7 beside him, sitting on the armrest.

9 frowned. What was he up to? 1 smirked at her. "You know 7, instead of being like the others, as slaves, you could be like me, and rule over them." He grinned sickly. She blinked.

She suddenly had the urge to punch him in the face. But she couldn't she had to act like she was still on his side. "Is that so?" He nodded. "Yes. But in order for you to have power like me, you must become…my queen." He grinned. She blinked and looked away to avoid showing him the shock in her eyes.

No way that was happening. Not ever. She couldn't hold up this act any longer. "I'd rather die." She turned her head, glaring at him with fire in her eyes. 1 blinked and frowned. 

"What happened? Why are you no longer cooperating?" She got up, moving off the armrest. "You cannot control me anymore!" 9 sighed. He knew that was just the machine inside 1 talking. But truthfully he wanted to punch the old man in the face. He didn't like what he told 7.

Especially since he had his own feelings for her. He stepped out into the open. "Enough." 1 blinked and looked towards him, eyes narrowed. "How did you get out of your cage?" 9 walked forwards. "It doesn't matter. I won't allow you to have control over 1's body. And I won't allow you to speak to 7 that way. She is not your doll. And neither are we. And we will defeat you and take back 1." The old leader chuckled.

"9. Listen to yourself. Do you not realize that I _am_ 1?" the burlap doll glared. "You are not 1! You are a machine that has taken over his body. You are telling him what to say and think. But you are not 1." 1 sighed. "Clever boy aren't you. Well, that alone won't save you or your companions." He glared as 7 moved to stand beside 9. "We will defeat you." The leader got up. "I doubt it my dear. I don't understand how they managed to change you. But once I get rid of them, you will be turned back to the way you were. And you will be mine." 9 glared, moving in front of the warrior.

"She will not be yours. I will not allow it!" 7 blinked and looked at the 9th. "9…" She whispered. It touched her that he cared so much. 1 rose a brow. "Awfully protective of her I see….no matter though. It'll still be easy to get what I want." He grinned and moved towards 9.

"Instead of just tying you up and reprogramming you just like that, let's turn this into a game shall we? It'll make things more fun for me." 9 glared. "Your sick." He smirked. "Not as sick as you think." He suddenly grabbed 7 by the arm and pulled her over. She struggled and tried to pull away. 9 glared.

"Let her go. Now!" 1 smirked. "Now 9, watch your temper will you? I'm not going to hurt her." He smiled and held the warrior to him. "How angry would you be if I did hurt her though?" He smirked. 9 gripped his fists. "I'd be furious. I'd hunt you down and destroy you. No matter what." 1 chuckled.

"I see. Your truly pathetic 9. No matter how hard you try to destroy me, I'll still kill you first." He pushed 7 into 9. She frowned and stopped herself from tripping. 9 sighed. "You won't gain our respect by turning us into mindless dolls. You know that right?" 1 scoffed. "I don't need your respect. I just need for you to do as I say." "For what reason? What are you planning? Why do you need us?" 1 frowned.

"That is something that you don't need to know. Now, be good and go back to your cage will you?" "No. We're leaving. We will not stay here with you 1." He laughed. "Oh, I think you will. After all as long as 7 is here I know you won't leave." Suddenly wires came down, wrapping them selves around 7 in a tight hold. 9 glared and tried to pull them off of her. "Let her go!" They pulled her up to the ceiling. 9 was forced to let go.

"7!" 1 smirked. "As long as she is here you will remain here. Now get back to your cage before I just decided to kill her anyway." 9 glared. "Fine." He turned and started walking away, back to the cage that he was thrown into before. 1 looked at 5 and 8. "You two. Follow him." 5 frowned and ran after 9.

8 followed. 9 sat in the cage and put his face in his palms, feeling defeated. 5 walked over and sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You love her. Don't you." 9 blinked and turned his head to look at him. He nodded slightly.

"Yes…more than anything." He sighed. "I don't want her to get hurt." 5 nodded. "Neither do I." 8 sat outside the cage, frowning. He always had a high respect for 7. And to see her in pain would be sad.

Even to him. He might seem like a bully but he still had feelings. He still had emotions. 5 pat 9's back. "We'll get out of here. Don't worry 9." The burlap doll nodded.

"I know." He got up and went to a corner in the cage. He laid down. He was so tired. He just needed to rest. 5 laid down somewhere else.

They both soon feel into a rest cycle. 8 stayed awake, watching everything. Meanwhile 7 struggled in the wires that were wrapped around her body. She screamed and shouted. "1! Let me go, now!" The leader moved up to him, grinning.

"I don't want to." His expression suddenly changed. He frowned at her. "What do you see in that weak boy anyway?" 7 blinked and glared at him. "He's not weak. He's way more stronger than you!" 1 frowned. "Why do you say that? He is not strong. He is weak. That is why he cannot defeat me. Wouldn't you prefer someone who is more powerful?" He smirked.

7 growled. "If you think you have power by brainwashing your own kind then I guess I wouldn't prefer someone powerful. What makes him different from you is that he has a soul. He has feelings. He's kind and let's people have their own opinions rather than making them believe what he believes. He cares about everyone. That's why…..I love him!" 1 blinked again and growled. "Foolish girl. Your weak just like him. But no matter. Once I reprogram you again you will act and think the way I want you to." 7 glared at him. "Never. I will never belong to you. I am not an object that belongs to you." 1 smirked. "Whatever you say, foolish girl." 7 struggled in the wires wrapped around her.

"Let me go!" She growled. 1 sighed. "No. I must keep you contained." She glared at him. "Your such a cowered!" 1 rolled his optics. "Whatever you say my dear." "Don't call me that!" He said nothing, walking away.

Meanwhile at the Scientist's home 2 and the twins were waiting for 9 and the others to return. But as it got later in the day it seemed like they weren't going to come back. 2 sighed worriedly. "I hope they are okay." 3 and 4 were cataloging some books and pictured that were on the floor. 6 was busy drawing on some old paper he found.

2 noticed and walked over. "what are you drawing there 6?" He mumbled something, not really paying attention to anything happening around him. 2 put a hand on his shoulder gently. "6?" the artist blinked and looked back at the inventor. "V-vision…" He showed him a picture of what looked like to be 1 sitting on his throne.

7 sat on the armrest beside him. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 9 were in front of him. They looked like they were bowing. 2 blinked and rose a brow. "6? What is this?" 6 clutched the key around his neck.

"S-slaves…all of us. 1. H-he is leader. He is t-the ruler." 2 frowned. "Don't worry 6. 9 is going to keep that from happening. I know it." 6 shook his head and sighed. "N-no…It will be t-too late." "Don't say that. It won't be too late. 9 is strong. He won't give up until the machine is destroyed and 1 is back to his old self. Okay?" 6 said nothing but gave a little nod. "O-okay." 2 smiled and went over to the twins who were reading one of the scientist's books. "3, 4. It's late. You two should be getting to sleep." The twins blinked and looked at him.

They flashed their optics, not wanting to sleep. The inventor sighed. "Come on. You really should get some rest. Your going to need it." The two flashed their optics again but gave a little nod. They both got up and went to 2, hugging him. He smiled and returned the hug, petting their heads.

"It's okay. You both can read tomorrow okay?" They both nodded again and went over to a pile of rags and fabric, curling up in it. 2 smiled and walked over, grabbing an old blanket and throwing it over the two. He rubbed their heads. "Goodnight you two. Sleep well." He said kindly then looked over at 6, walking over. "6. Are you sure your vision is gong to come true? Are you really certain of that?" The artist nodded.

"Y-yes. It will happen. No matter what." 2 frowned. What will happen after your vision comes true 6?" He shook his head. "I don't know. I can't say. I-I guess my vision has to come true first. Before I can see what happened a-after that." He frowned. "I'm sorry." 2 blinked and shook his head. "No 6. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You can't help the way you are." He pet the artist's back caringly.

6 blinked and looked at him. "T-thanks 2…" He hugged the old inventor. 2 smiled and returned the hug. "Now you should get some rest. Okay?" 6 nodded slowly. "O-okay." 2 let go of him and 6 went over to his drawings and other paper. He laid down. 2 grabbed a blanket and put it over 6. "Goodnight." He walked and sat against the wall, leaning against it. He soon fell asleep…


	10. Chapter 10

9 awoke the next day in the cage with 5 and 8. He sighed and got up, stretching. He looked around and saw that 5 and 8 were missing. He frowned and walked out of the cage. "5? 8?" He looked around worriedly.

He didn't see them anywhere so he just walked around the factory, searching for the two. What if something had happened to them? Where was 1? Maybe he took them. 9 didn't know but he had to find out.

He came across a door in the hallway. There was a small square glass window. He looked through it. He frowned as he saw 5 tied up in rope and sitting against the wall. He turned and then saw 8 strapped to a table with 1 over him.

He had his hands in the giant's head. Just like 9 had thought, 1 was reprogramming the two. But where was 7? He didn't see her in the room. She must have still been in 1's new 'throne' room.

Maybe this was his chance to save her. Of course he wasn't going to leave 5 and 8 though. He would come back for them as soon as he could. He ran back to 1's throne room as quickly as he could. He suddenly spotted her, sitting by his throne, still tied up in the wires.

He ran over to her and she looked up, blinking. "9?" He sighed with relief. 1 hadn't done anything to her yet. He smiled at her. "1's somewhere else. I'm here to get you out." He said quietly.

She blinked. "Where is he?" 9 tugged at the wires around her. "He's busy." She frowned. She wasn't convinced. "Where's 5 and 8?" 9 blinked and continued to tug.

"1 has them…but don't worry, we're going to help them." 7 nodded and struggled to help but the wires just wouldn't come off. 9 sighed. "There has to be something sharp here that I can use to get these off…hold on." He got up and looked around. He noticed a pocketknife leaning against a wall on the other side of the room next to some other belongings that would be in a pocket. He ran over to it.

Just as he was about to grab it, a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was cold and felt hard. He turned his head only to look up at 8. His optics glowed a bright red color. He frowned and stepped away.

"8…" 7 frowned and struggled in her bindings again. "9! Run!" The 9th frowned and grabbed the knife, though compared to him the knife was pretty big. But he had to use his strength to drag it back towards 7. 8 growled lowly and pulled out one of the blades from a pair of scissors from his back. He charged at 9.

The burlap doll frowned and opened the knife, pushing it against the wires and trying to cut them off. 8 came closer, bringing his knife up. 9 gasped and blocked himself with his hands but he felt no impact or the knife hit him. He looked up to see the wires that were around the warrior, wrapped around 8's knife. 7 held the knife still.

She frowned at 8. "Don't touch him." The giant growled and swung his knife back, making her come foreword. 8 swung his fist at her but stopped as he heard 1 shout at him. "8!" He pulled his arm back and frowned but let go of his knife, letting it fall. 9 looked at 1, glaring.

The old stitchpunk smirked. "Don't you know it's impolite to hit women?" 8 frowned and nodded. "Sorry sir…" 7 glared at the two then looked at 1. "Where's 5?" 1 smirked. "Oh, he's safe, don't worry my dear." She frowned.

"Don't call me that!" 1 just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Anyway, if you'll excuse me I have work to do with 1." He grinned. 7 frowned and grabbed 8's knife, running at 1. She jumped at him and attempted to stab him with the weapon. But before the blade even touch his fabric wires wrapped around her limbs and held her in mid air.

1 grinned. "Now 7, who do you think you're dealing with here?" She struggled rapidly. "I'm dealing with a hateful, cruel coward!" She shouted. He just sighed and shook his head. "You'll never learn 7. To be powerful you have to be cruel sometimes…" She kicked her legs at him.

9 stepped foreword. "Let her go. Now." 1 looked at him. "What are you going to do about it boy?" 9 drew his fist back as 1 rose a brow. He punched the old man hard in the face. 1 staggered back and held his face. He growled.

"Foolish boy…" He smirked and the wires let 7 go. She dropped to the floor and fell, wincing slightly. She got back up. 1 grinned and moved towards her. 9 stepped in front of her protectively.

1 looked towards 8. "Leave us." He nodded and walked out of the room. 9 watched him leave then looked back at 1. "What do you want?" "I thought you already knew what I want." He smiled falsely. He pushed 9 away from the warrior and he grabbed 7's arm, pulling her close.

"I want power…and a lovely queen to go along with it." He grinned sadistically. 7 frowned and pushed away from him. "You would have to kill me first before I'd ever become your queen!" 9 glared and pulled 7 away. "Leave her alone." 1 smirked with a chuckle. "Aww. But I didn't even get a chance to kiss her yet." 9 growled.

"Enough!" The old leader sighed. "Very well then. Off with you two, I have things to do." 9 frowned and held 7 close, walking out of the room. She looked at him. "How are we going to get out of this place?" 9 tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I-I don't know yet. But I'll think of something. I'll think of something that'll get us all out of here. I promise." 7 sighed.

"But what if the others come looking for us here?" 9 shook his head. "They won't." She frowned and gripped his hand. "I hope your right." 9 continued to walk with her. "Let's go get 5 out of that room before 1 gets to him. He already reprogrammed 8 after all…" He frowned. 7 nodded and 9 lead her down a hall and back to 1's 'lab'.

He peaked inside and saw 5 still sitting against the wall, tied up. He opened the door and went inside with the warrior. She snuck over to 5 and 9 grabbed a knife, handing it to her. She cut off the rope and whispered to their friend. "5, are you alright?" He nodded and got up.

"W-Where's 1?" "He's probably sitting in his throne." 9 stated, rolling his optics. "We thought it would be a good time to come and help you." 5 nodded in understanding. "Thanks guys" 7 looked towards the door. "Let's go." They both nodded and ran out with her. 7 stayed hidden and moved down the hallway.

"Let's try to find a way out of here. There's probably a hole in the wall somewhere that we can go through, judging by how old this building looks. But It'll most likely be guarded by 8. So be careful." 9 and 5 nodded and followed her. The warrior looked around for someplace where they could escape. She eventually spotted a tiny hole up on the ceiling of the roof, above the balance beams. She sighed. "Looks like that's the only way out." She looked around and found some rope.

Grabbing it she made a lasso and flung it up. It wrapped around a nail that was stuck in the beam. She pulled herself up, climbing up the rope and onto the beam itself. She looked down at 9 and 5 and grabbed the rope, tying it around the beam. Then she threw the rest of the rope down to them.

9 grabbed it and started to climb up with 5 following. Though unfortunately 9 was suddenly grabbed by a set of wires. He gasped. "7!" The warrior frowned and jumped, grabbing hold of the wires. "9, grab the rope!" He did so and 7 pried the wires off him.

He held onto the rope and tried to climb up to the beam quickly. He grabbed it when he was close enough. 5 followed and 9 helped him up. They both panted, tired from climbing. 7 leaped to the rope and grabbed it, trying to climb up.

But a wire wrapped around her ankle. "Ugh." She frowned and kicked, trying to get it off. But it pulled her down and she gasped as more wires wrapped around her body. "9!" She yelled and 9 hurried down the rope. He looked at 5.

"Go without us!" 5 blinked. "What?" 9 continued to climb down. "You heard me! Go!" 5 frowned but nodded and grabbed the edges of the hole, pulling himself up and out onto the roof. 9 jumped to the ground and looked for a weapon. 7 struggled in the wires, panting.

She was obviously getting tired. A sigh was heard and 9 and 7 looked towards where the noise came from. 1 stopped in front of them. "All of you are truly getting on my nerves. Can't you stay put?" 9 glared at him. "Let 7 go. Now." 1 smirked.

"Oh, indeed I will. Right after this." He turned his head and saw 8 walking over. 1 grinned. "8." The giant blinked. "Yeah boss?" "Kill 9." He said simply. 7's optics widened and she struggled.

"No! You can't!" 1 grinned as 8 pulled out his weapon. "Actually, I can." 9 frowned and looked around. He found a metal bone that belonged to a cat beast. He also saw a plank of wood. He ran towards it and tied the end of the bone to the plank of wood using the rope that was tied to the beam in the ceiling.

He picked it up. It was kind of like a sword. He pointed it at 8. "I won't go down without a fight." 1 grinned. "Then this will be fun." 8 charged at 9 with his weapon and the burlap doll moved to the side, swinging his sword up as the giant turned and pointed his scissor blade at him.

9 swung his weapon at 8, cutting his arm with the sharp tip of the bone. 8 flinched back and frowned. 1 yawned, waving a hand. "Hurry up already, will you?" He turned his head and looked at 7, who was forced to watch the fight. She struggled in the wires.

"Let go of me!" She grabbed a bundle of wires and snapped them. Since they were connected to 1 he yelled out in pain, dropping her. 7 ran towards 9 and 8. Leaping, she kicked 8 in the face, making him fall back on the floor. She stood on his stomach, pointing his own weapon at his face.

8 blinked and gulped. 9 frowned at her. "7." The warrior blinked and looked back at 9. "What?" "Let him go." Her optics widened. "Why? He tried to kill you!" 8 looked confused as well.

9 shook his head. "1 tried to kill me. Using 8's body. But his soul is still there…and I know the real 8 wouldn't do that. So it's 1 trying to kill me. Not him." 7 frowned and sighed in frustration. She threw the knife away then hopped off 8. 1 stepped to the side to avoid being hit by the scissor blade. He looked unamused.

"8, finish the job and kill him. Now!" 8 blinked and got up, looking unsure. He looked at 1. "Said I had a soul though." 1 sighed. "He was lying you idiot. Now hurry up!" 1 grabbed the weapon that 8 had and he threw it to him. The giant caught it and gripped it in his hands.

He walked towards 9 and swung his weapon at him. 9 ducked out of the way and gripped his sword, swinging it back at 8 but missing on purpose. He frowned and jumped back as 8 swung at him again. "8, I don't want to fight you. I know 1 just reprogrammed you, but your soul is still in there. You have to fight for your will!" The giant growled and stabbed at him, getting him in the shoulder. 9 cried out and moved back, wincing.

7 frowned and ran at 8, preparing to jump at him again. But 9 grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Stop." She struggled. "But he is trying to kill you 9! I can't just sit and watch!" He smiled at her. "It's okay 7. I'll be fine." She sighed.

"Fine." She walked away to watch from a distance. 9 looked around for something else to use. Then he got an idea. He looked at 1 and smirked. "If 8 can't kill me then why don't you? I think you'd be able to strangle me pretty well with those wires hanging from the ceiling." 1 blinked.

"Oh, so you really do want to die, huh? Well good point." Soon a thick bundle of wires swung down at 9. He moved out of the way and ran towards 8. The wires chased him and tried to grab at him. But 9 jumped over 8, making the wires follow. 8 blinked as 9 ran around him.

The wires wrapped around 8 as they tried to grab at 9. The wires got tangled around the giant stitchpunk and 1 growled angrily. "Stupid annoying fool!" 9 ran to 7 and grabbed her hand, running. "Come on! We'll go out the way we came in." 7 nodded and followed while 1 tried to get the wires untangled from around 8's body. 9 ran with 7 back to the place where they had entered the building.

They both ran out and tried to run away from the factory as fast as they could. 9 looked around. "5 must have went back to the scientist's home." 7 nodded. "That's where we need to go. But we'll have to tell the others that we're going to have to move to another location. Since 1 already knows where we are." "True." 9 nodded and continued to run. Eventually the two made it back to the house and they went inside.

They were practically tackled by 3 and 4. The twins hugged them both tightly, flashing their optics. 5 walked over to them. "Are you two alright?" 7 and 9 nodded. "Are you?" The warrior asked.

5 nodded as well and looked towards 2 and 6. "Yeah…but what's going to happen now? Will 1 come back here?" 9 sighed. "I think he will. So we'll have to find a new place to stay. Somewhere that won't be easily found." 7 nodded in agreement then hugged 3 and 4. 2 moved forward. "I think we should leave right now. I think 1 will come after us very soon." "Right…let's go now then. There's obviously no information that could help us." The group took any useful belongings in the house and left it, searching for a place that was hidden enough for them to stay.

Meanwhile, 1 made his way towards the house with the B.R.A.I.N. He had managed to get his wires untangled from 8's body. But he left the giant back at the factory to "guard" it. 1 would be beyond angry when he finds out his prey had left.


	11. Chapter 11

(Just wanted to say thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews of this story! They've really encouraged me to continue this. Now, since it's been a long time since I've updated this, I kinda just wrote this chapter out of the memory of the ones before it. But I didn't actually re-read the story before writing this. So if something doesn't make sense, please PM me saying what the flaw is and I will fix it ASAP.)

As 1 made his way to the scientist's house along with the B.R.A.I.N, the other stitchpunks walked across the wasteland. 9 led the group with 7. 2, 6 and the twins stayed in the middle while 5 kept look out in the back. They searched for a secure home. It had to be somewhere that was hidden and safe.

9 sighed and looked at 7. "Could you go scout ahead?" The warrior nodded and ran off, weapon in hand. 9 looked back at the others. "How're you guy's holding up?" 2 looked at the burlap doll. "Everything's fine back here." "Good." 9 nodded and looked back out into the distance.

He saw 7 running further and further away. He sighed, hoping she'd be careful. 1 looked up at the building and glared. The B.R.A.I.N used it's claws to literally tear off a side of the house. It searched with it's giant optic for the stitchpunks but found nothing.

1 growled angrily. "They must have left, looking for another place to hide." He gripped his fists and looked at the B.R.A.I.N. "We must find them quickly." The machine picked him up and started off, scanning the wasteland. 7 was still running, looking around everywhere. She sighed.

There was nothing in sight. She stopped and looked back at the group, who seemed to be a long distance away. She decided to wait for them. Finding a bottle cap, the warrior sat down and sighed, feeling more tired than usual. When the group caught up, 9 walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"7. Are you alright?" "Yes." She responded but 9 wasn't convinced. He motioned for 5 to continue leading the rest of the group. The one eyed stitchpunk nodded and walked with the others. 9 sat beside 7 and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking over her face.

She had an expression that was unreadable. "I'm worried." She admitted. Something she usually never did but she felt like she cold admit things to 9. The burlap doll blinked. "Worried?" 7 looked down.

"I'm worried for the others. I'm worried that they're safety is at stake. What if 1…no, the machine, takes them away?" 9 frowned and placed an around around her shoulder to comfort her. "We'll protect them. We'll all be alright." He said. She glanced at him. "How do you know?" He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Because we have you." 7 blinked, now a look of discouragement on her face.

This was unlike her. "And what if I can't do it?" 9 shook his head. "You can. Don't doubt yourself." He rubbed her arm. She sighed and looked at the ground but smiled after a while. "You always know the right thing to say." She turned her head and looked at him.

9 smiled at her. "I try." He said softly. She smiled and leaned close against him. He held his arm around her. The warrior closed her optics.

"Thank you, 9." He nodded. "Any time." He looked out in the distance, seeing the others still walking. He got up. "We should catch up." 7 nodded and stood as well, taking his hand as she began to hurry to catch up. 9 ran with her.

5 turned and waved to them. 9 waved back, stopping as he and the warrior had caught up to them. "Have you found anything?" The burlap doll asked. 5 nodded. "Yes. There's a small demolished town up ahead. It should be a pretty good place to hide." 9 smiled.

"Good. Let's head there then." He led the group with 7 once again until they had gotten to the small city. 9 looked around. Most of the buildings looked destroyed but a few were still, mostly in tact. 7 looked around and spotted a small building. It looked like a warehouse.

Humans probably used it to store tools and such in it. She looked back at the others. "Over there." She pointed to it and 5 nodded, walking towards it with everyone else. 7 found a way inside and looked around. Half of the building looked demolished while the other half was still in one piece.

She looked about, finding work tools and other various items. She found a match and lit it against the floor to lighten things up. The other stitchpunks went inside as well. 9 walked towards 7. "It doesn't seem so bad here. Do you think it's safe enough for us to stay here?" He asked her.

She looked around a bit more before nodding. "Yeah, I think so." The savior smiled. "Great." He walked to 5 and helped unpack the items they had brought with them. 6 immediately began drawing. Even though he had only drawn to tell 9 of the talisman, he grew accustomed to drawing the object.

And now he just did it for fun you could say. The twins scurried around, cataloging everything in sight. Meanwhile, 2 was organizing the things they brought. They had took thread, needles, and other equipment. As 9 took things and set them on the floor to look them over, 7 explored the warehouse a bit more, looking around.

There was a hole in the wall near a table. She climbed up onto the table and stood on it, looking through the hole and out into the distance. The emptiness looked so huge. She felt so small. Which was unlike a warrior like her.

She usually was strong and fearless. But now everything had become overwhelming. She was worried that she'd loose her friends; her family, to 1. No. The machine.

The B.R.A.I.N was behind all of this. It was just using 1 to make it's job easier. 7 looked away. She'd stop it no matter what. She hopped off the table and walked to the others.

After exploring, the twins hurried to their mother figure. The warrior smiled and stroked their heads. "Been exploring again?" They both nodded their heads anxiously, optics flashing. "That's good." She smiled and sat down. She looked around then at the twins.

"Mind getting me my spear and a rock?" They nodded again and ran off, optics clicking and flashing as if fetching what 7 asked for was the start of an adventure. 7 sighed, waiting. She watched 9, 5, and 2 talk about what they're next plan will be. "What about the talisman?" 9 stated. 2 looked up.

"It's back with 1. How are we going to get it?" 9 looked at 6, who was still drawing. "Well, I have an idea. The talisman was what the machine used to take 1's soul right? Or it used it to control him?" 2 blinked. "Maybe…" "Well…if we removed it maybe that could destroy the machine? Because I think the talisman is what powers it. So if we take it out the machine will die. And we could take 1's soul from the talisman." 2 thought for a few moments before seeming to grin. "Brilliant! Smashing!" 9 smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess we've figured this whole thing out then." He sat down.

3 and 4 returned to 7 with her weapon and a sharp rock. 7 smiled and took the items. "Thanks, you two." She began to sharpen the blade of her spear with the rock as she sat with her legs crossed on the floor. The twins made silent yawns and crawled into the warrior's lap. She blinked a few times but smiled and set her spear down.

She rubbed the twins heads as she hummed. 9 looked over and smiled at her before getting up. He quietly went over. 3 and 4 soon fell asleep in 7's lap, due to her humming. 9 chuckled quietly.

"I guess they're tired." 7 nodded. "We'll have to make up some beds." 9 pet one of the twin's heads. 7 yawned. "I'm getting tired too." 9 smiled. "I think you should get some sleep." "You too." 7 replied then looked down at the twins.

"Mind helping me out?" "Sure." 9 picked up 3 while 7 got up, holding 4. 2 had been making a bed out of fabrics he had found around the building. He made a bed for the twins to sleep. 7 and 9 walked over and set the two sleeping stitchpunks on the soft fabric, covering them with more fabric. 7 rubbed their heads.

2 smiled at her. "I can make you and 9 a bed as well if you'd like. " 7 nodded. "Sure, thank you 2." The inventor smiled and complied, making the two beds as well, also out of different fabrics. 7 sighed and flopped onto the makeshift bed. 9 lied down on the one beside hers.

7 looked up at the ceiling then at 9. He smiled at her. "Everything will be okay." She nodded. "I know." She rolled onto her side and yawned again, closing her optics. 9 lied on his back, going to sleep after a while.

The only one that was awake was 2. 6 had fallen asleep while drawing and 5 was asleep on a pile of cotton balls. 2 was making a map of their current location. In the meantime the machine stopped it's search for the other stitchpunks. 1 frowned.

"We won't be able to find them. Not like this." He looked around before grinning. "We'll make machines find them for us." The B.R.A.I.N's giant optic sparked and the machine screeched before moving to go back to the factory. Where it would begin to make horrible creatures to go after the hiding stitchpunks.


	12. Chapter 12

As the B.R.A.I.N made it's way back to it's lair with 1, the others were still asleep in the warehouse. Everyone except 2, whom decided to stay awake to keep look out and also finish mapping the area. The machine began grabbing bits and pieces of debris, melting them together with it's flame thrower tool. 1 watched, with a sick grin on his face as the B.R.A.I.N started shaping the parts to look like some kind of deformed being. He gave it a head from a bird and gave it long legs and big raptor like feet and long sharp claws.

The machine made it have a hollow neck, with a bare ribcage. It's stomach was of a leather pouch so the newly created beast could swallow it's victim whole and they'd be dumped into it's stomach to be trapped there. It had no arms however but it did have a long tail with a club at the end of it. 1 smirked as the creature awakened, it's one glowing red fiery optic flashing on. It already knew what it's duty was and quickly ran out of the factory to search for the stitchpunks.

As the inventor, 2 still worked his apprentice 5 woke up from his sleep. He made a soft yawn, getting up from the cotton balls. He noticed 2 and blinked his one eye, going towards him. "2?" He asked. 2 turned his head and smiled at the boy.

"Hello, 5. Sleep well?" 5 nodded and looked at his map. "What are you doing?" 2 smiled and showed him the map. "Just marking our location. It might help us in the future if we were ever to get lost." He explained and the apprentice nodded. "Okay, good thinking." He sat down and sighed. "Hey 2…?" "Yes?" 5 placed a hand on the leather patch on his face.

"What if…what is the machine wins?" The inventor shook his head. "He won't 5. You must have faith that 9 will guide us out of this mess. He will stop the machine." 5 nodded slowly and mumbled under his breath. "I hope so…" 2 placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly for a few moments before getting back to work. 5 glanced at 9 and 7's sleeping forms and sighed quietly. The raptor beast ran through the emptiness, searching the ground for any tracks or signs of life.

It scanned the emptiness with it's glowing optic and soon spotted the demolished town. It sprinted quickly towards it with it's long agile legs. 1 relaxed as the machine made new beasts out of different parts. The sun started to rise as the night was ending. 2 eventually went to sleep however but 5 remained awake, keeping watch. 9 and 7 still slept, as did the rest of the group.

The raptor beast walked down the streets of the destroyed town, looking under debris and clutter for the small beings. It found nothing but continued it's search. 9 and 7 eventually woke up from their sleep. 7 sat up with a yawn before getting out from under the fabric that served as blankets. She grabbed her spear that had been propped up against the wall and she adjusted her bird skull helmet.

9 sat on the edge of his bed, smiling at her. She turned her head and looked at him. "Morning." He nodded. "Good morning." 9 walked over to 5. "Hey." The apprentice looked up and smiled.

"Hey 9." "Have you been up all night?" He asked. The one eyed doll shook his head. "No, but I think 2 has." He shrugged. "Or at least most of the night. He was making a map of the area." "Oh, I see." The 9th nodded then looked at 7 who was sitting by 6 and seemed to be having a conversation with him. 9 tilted his head.

5 blinked. "So...how are you and 7?" 9 turned his head to look at his friend. "What do you mean?" 5 shrugged. "Relationship wise." 9 blinked and rubbed the back of his head, smiling a bit sheepishly. "It's going well." The apprentice nodded.

"Right…take care of her, 9." The burlap doll rose a brow. "What do you mean?" "I mean what I said. Take care of her." He said simply. To 5, 7 was like a sister. And 9 was his best friend. And 5 was going to make sure that his friend took care of his sister.

After a few moments, 9 nodded. "I will." He smiled. 7 looked at 6. "So…had any visions lately, about the machine? Do you know if we'll win against it?" She asked. 6 just shook his head.

"No…n-not yet." 7 sighed a bit and patted his shoulder. "Alright." 9 walked over. "What're you guys talking about over here?" He asked. 7 shook her head. "Nothing." She got up but paused as she heard 5 call her name.

She went over to her brother-figure. "Yeah?" 5 looked at her. "2 told me he wanted to scout for more supplies…but I refuse to let him go alone." He explained. "Mind going with him?" 7 blinked and shook her head. "I don't mind. Sure, I'll go." 5 smiled.

"Thanks. Be careful." The warrior nodded and headed over to 2. Whom she had not known was awake since she had figured he'd went to sleep by the time the sun rose out of exhaustion. "Hey, 2." The inventor looked at her. "Hello, my dear." He smiled. "Shall we be off?" The female nodded and moved out of the warehouse with him.

She gripped her spear, being alert in case anything was to sneak up on them. The raptor beast was still searching amongst the rubble. 7 glanced around then looked at 2. "So anything we need to get?" "Some rope maybe, and some tools to make weapons." 7 nodded. "Alright." 2 held onto a sack that he had brought to get the items.

He looked around, picking things that would look useful and he put them in the bag. The raptor beast stopped it's search, noticing the two stitchpunks. It's red optic brightened for a moment and it sped towards them. 7 paused, hearing the beast. She turned her head and gasped.

She looked at 2. "Run!" The inventor blinked and his optics widened as he saw the raptor beast. He quickly tried to run. 7 ran towards the best, holding her spear. As it raised it's foot to grab her in it's claws but 7 stabbed her spear up, making a small dent in the bottom of the beast's foot.

It screeched in alarm and kicked 7, making her fly back. The beast looked up and saw 2 trying to run for a place to hide. It ran after him and leaped, jumping in front of the inventor. It moved it's head down and made a loud deafening screech. 2 gasped and fell back.

The raptor beast wrapped it's claws around him, holding him up in the air with one foot while the other supported the beast. 7 got up, holding her spear. She gasped, seeing 2 in the position he was in and glared, running as fast as she could towards the beast. "Let him go!" She shouted as she jumped, drawing the spear back so the blade was almost touching the back of her head. As she started falling from her jump she passed b the beast's neck.

Before landing she swung her spear at it, making a cut in it's neck since it was made from black tubing that one might find from a vacuum cleaner. It screamed loudly and, using it's tail, hit 7 with brute strength. She gasped in pain, being flung against the side of a car door. 2 reached out towards her worriedly. "7!" But it was too late.

The beast flung to up into the air and bent it's head back, opening it's beak. As 2 fell down the beast grabbed him in it's beast and 'swallowed' him, making him slide down the tubing and into the leather sack. 7 groaned, rubbing the head in pain. She stood up though wobbled a bit. She glared at the beast, now in raged.

She would not allow another family member to be corrupted. She ran at the beast again and clashed her spear's blade against it's leg. Since the leg was made of metal it didn't have much of an affect against it. It picked up 7 in it's claws and tried to throw her. Though she back flipped and landed on her feet.

As the beast ran off 7 chased it and jumped, grabbing ahold of it's neck. She sat on it's back. The beast ran out of the town and towards the factory to return it's capture to the machine. 7 held on and tried to climb down to where it's stomach was. 2 pounded against the inside of the pouch.

7 frowned. "2! Are you alright?" The inventor blinked. "7? Is that you?" "Yes!" 2 pounded again. "I'm okay!" He shouted so she could hear him. 7 held onto one of the ribs on the beast's rib cage while the other held her spear.

"I'm going to get you out! Stay back!" 2 did as she said and moved to back up to the other end of the pouch. 7 stabbed her spear into the leather to try and cut it open. The raptor beast jumped up into the air and landed on the ground with a heavy thud to try and knock 7 off. The female gasped slightly and clung to it's rib. Unfortunately she dropped her spear.

It fell to the ground with a clank. She frowned and just held on. She couldn't save 2 right now but she'd help him escape once they were at the factory. When the beast went inside 1 looked up and grinned. "Back so soon?" The raptor beast bent it's head down and began to 'regurgitate' it's victim.

7 still clung to it's rib cage and watched as 2 fell out of the beast's 'mouth'. 2 stood up, rubbing his head. Then the raptor beast shook it's body rapidly, making the warrior drop from it's body. 1's optics narrowed at 7. "I see you've been caught again…foolish girl." 7 lifted her head and glared at him.

"Let 2 go you freak." She spat at him. 2 frowned at 1 and moved back. 1 grinned. "On one condition." He walked towards her. "And what would that be?" She glared, moving back.

1 grabbed her face in his hand. "Surrender to me. And join me. And I will let 2 go." "What about the others?" 1 shook his head. "No. I still need them." He said and gripped her chin. "Join me and I'll let the old fool go." 7 glared at him. What was the point of saving one of her friends while the others suffered?

She glared at him, hatred showing in her eyes. "Never." 1 frowned and released her, making her stagger back. "Than 2 shall die." He smirked. 2 gasped slightly and stepped back behind the warrior. 7 glared.

"You won't hurt him!" She stepped in front of her father figure. The machine moved into the room and with one of it's claws, grabbed 2. The inventor struggled and 7 gasped, running towards the machine, she jumped and held onto one of it's claws, trying to pry it off of 2. "Let him go!" Using it's other claw, the B.R.A.I.N picked up 7, pulling her away from 2. The female reached for him in desperation.

"Don't! Stop!" She yelled as the machine brought 2 towards it's giant optic. As the machine powered down suddenly familiar faces came running into the room. 9 and 5 watched in horror as the talisman opened up. 7 struggled in the B.R.A.I.N's grip, pounding her fists against it. She cried out as the talisman released a flash of green light and 2's soul was suddenly taken.

"NOOO!" She yelled, if she could cry, the warrior would be sobbing. 2's body dropped in it's grip. The machine dropped him and 7 on the ground. It sparked as it felt power surge through it. 1 sighed in satisfaction.

"How delightful." 7 got up and went to 2's body. She dropped to her knees. 5 had a look of pure loss and sadness. He ran to 7. 9 glared at 1.

"How dare you!" 1 rose a brow at him. "Excuse me, boy? How dare I? You should consider this a favor. I can't even imagine how much a pain that old man was." 7 held 2's body in her lap. 5 held one of the inventor's hands sadly and wrapped another arm around 7 to try and comfort her. The warrior shook with anger and hatred for 1. "You killed him." She said under her breath.

1 turned his head and looked at her. "hmm?" She set 2's body down and stood up, turning her head slowly to glare at him. "YOU KILLED HIM!" The female ran towards him, fist drawing back as she drew close. Before 1 had time to react 7 punched him in the face, swearing that she heard a crack as one of his optic broke. 1 fell back in pain and growled. 

"Stupid girl…" 7 panted, overwhelmed by hatred and anger and also sadness. She could deal with anger but never sadness. Not sadness like this anyway. The feeling of being useless and loosing a best friend and family member. 2 was the group's loved grandfather.

Except to her and 5. To them, 2 was like a father. 7 couldn't hold in her emotions anymore and she fell to her knees once again and began 'crying' into her hands, her bird skull helmet dropping to the floor. 1 glared down at her. "How pathetic." He rose his staff to strike her with it.

However, 9 intervened and grabbed his staff, yanking it out of his hand and throwing it across the room. "I promised 5 I'd look out for 7. If you want to hurt her your going to have to get passed me first." He said sternly. 5 crouched down to 7 and wrapped her in a comforting and loving hug. 7 clung to her brother figure. It was so unlike her to be like this.

She couldn't help it however. Her world seemed to be crumbling down into nothing. She couldn't handle it. She needed somebody to be there for her. 1 glared at 9. "Alright then." He smirked.

A few wires slowly moved down from the ceiling behind 9. 9 frowned at him and blinked as he felt the wires wrap around one of his legs. "Huh?" He turned his head and gasped as he was pulled up into the air. 7 looked up, still in shock. "9!" 1 tossed 9 across the room and grinned as he watched the burlap doll hit the wall with a grunt.

7 frowned and looked around for a weapon to fight with. She spotted a letter opening from across the room lying besides a stack of old paper. She ran towards it and picked it up. As 1 made his way to 9, more wires slithered towards him. 9 got up weakly, rubbing his head.

He glared at 1. The wires quickly wrapped around 9's neck and he gasped as he was lifted into the air. Suddenly 7 came running towards them, drawing her weapon back. She jumped and came down on the wires, stabbing them with the blade on the letter opener. The B.R.A.I.N shrieked and sparked.

9 gasped again in relief as he was dropped down. 7 stood in front of him, glaring. 1 glared at her. "Foolish girl, mind your own business why don't you?" She frowned. "This is my business!" She ran at him, swiping the letter opener at him in an attempt to stab him.

1 drew back and glared. Wires wrapped around her 'sword' to try and pull it out of her hands but 7 cut them away with the blade. She turned and faced 1. "Why don't you stop cowering and fight me yourself, old man." 1 spat at her. "Very well." He picked up his staff, which had been thrown across the room previously and swung it at her.

She ducked however and clashed her sword against his staff in an attempt to knock it out of his hands. 1 growled in frustration and raised his staff up. In one swift move he hit her over the head with it, making her wince. She glared and punched him in the face again, making him fall. He looked up at her and frowned before looking to her feet.

He quickly put the hook at the end of his staff around her ankle and pulled, making her trip and fall backwards. The aged stitchpunk stood up and put a foot on her chest. He put the hook on his staff under her chin to lift her head up to meet his gaze. "Your not as strong as you think you are, my dear." She glared hatefully. "How could you do this? To 2. He cared about you. Fact is, he's the only one who actually saw goodness in you. I Can't imagine how that's possible though to be honest. You're a sick man, hiding behind that giant machine." She frowned.

1 growled in annoyance and stuck her with his staff, she gasped in pain and used her feet to kick him off of her. Once he fell back she got up and walked over. She placed the blade of the letter opener to his neck. "You disgust me. Your killing members of your own kind just to prove a point. Don't you realize that your only being this way because of that…THING?" She pointed a finger at the machine who was staring down at them. As 7 continued her argument with 1, 5 and 9 carried 2's body out of the factory. 2 was too precious to them to just leave him there in that awful place.

5 looked at 9 then looked back at the machine's lair. "I'll go in and get her." 9 sighed and nodded. "Be careful." The one eyed stitchpunk left 9 and 2's body outside. He ran into the factory and looked around for a few moments before spotting 1 and 7 fighting again. She had gotten multiple scars, though so did 1.

5 ran towards them. "7!" He shouted, making the warrior turn to look at him. 1 took this opportunity to knock her on the head with his staff, making her black out. 5 gasped and ran towards them, taking out his cross bow. "Hey!" 1 grinned and looked at him.

5 pointed the bow at him and shot. The arrow grazed his shoulder, making a rip in 1's fabric. He winced and growled, watching as 5 picked up 7 and flung her over his shoulder. He reloaded the cross bow again and pointed it at him, slowly stepping back towards the exit. 1 grinned at him sickly, optics glowing a bloody red color.

"Go then. It'll make things much more fun." 5 frowned and quickly ran out, going to 9. The burlap doll blinked a few times. "5? What happened to 7?" "It's alright. She's just knocked out." He explained. 9 sighed. "Alright. Let's get back home now, shall we?" 5 nodded and followed his friend home, carrying 7 over his shoulder while 9 carried 2's body.

When they returned to the warehouse 5 sat 7 down on her bed and began caring for her wounds, sewing them up with thread. The twins scurried over and watched the apprentice work, flashing worriedly. 5 patted their heads reassuringly. "It's alright, 7 will be okay." 6 watched them as he drew. Instead of his usual drawings of the talisman however, he drew everyone's numbers on a sheet of paper.

Then he crossed out 1, 8, and finally 2's numbers. He sighed sorrowfully. "Gone…" He whispered under his breath. After a while of sleeping, 7 finally awoke. She woke up, feeling a bit light headed.

She looked around and noticed some stitches on her body, including some stitching on her right leg, just above her knee. She placed a hand on her head and became frantic, not able to feel her precious bird skull helmet. She looked around and got up. 5 walked towards her. "Hey, looking for this?" He handed her helmet to her.

7 blinked and smiled, sighing. "Thank you 5." The one eyed doll nodded. "Your welcome…feeling any better?" The warrior nodded and sat down. "Yes..but how did you know I was in trouble?" She asked.

5 patted her shoulder. "I noticed how long you and 2 were taking so I went outside and I noticed strange tracks on the ground. I told 9 and we followed them back to the factory." 7 blinked. "Ah…okay.." She paused and noticed 9 placed a blanket over 2's body. She sighed sadly. "I want to give 2 a funeral." 5 blinked and turned to look at 9.

"Yes, I think we should." 7 got up and walked to the 9th. She looked at him. "Is it my fault?" 9 turned and blinked. "Your fault? No. why would you ask that?" He looked at her with concern. "It just feels like it's my fault. I feel like I didn't put all my effort into trying to save 2." 9 took her hands.

"7. You did do all you could do. It's not your fault that this happened. The machine is responsible for all of this. Okay?" The warrior nodded slowly. "Okay." 9 wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Suddenly 3 and 4 attacked them both. The siblings wrapped their arms around the two, clicking and flashing their optics. 7 chuckled and pet their heads.

"Hey guys." The twins looked around, wondering where 2 was. They looked at 9 expectedly. 7 and 9 glanced at each other before looking to 3 and 4. 7 knelt down. "3, 4. I'm sorry to tell you this…" She placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "2's passed away…" The both of them began flashing their optics rapidly and began making clicking noises.

7 hugged them both tightly. "I'm sorry…I did all I could." The siblings clung to her, hiding their faces against her fabric. She held them in her arms. 9 watched them, sighed quietly. "We'll do the funeral tomorrow. I think everyone needs to rest for now though." 7 nodded slightly.

"Yeah, that sounds good." 9 patted 7's back before walking away to do his own thing. 7 held the twins until they fell asleep. Then she tucked them into her bed before going to make more weapons for herself, since she had lost her spear in the wasteland. 6 continued to draw and 5 sat by 2's body, grieving. He'd move on in a few days but for now he missed his mentor.

The rest of the day seemed pretty normal, despite the fact that the group appeared to be getting smaller. But even so, that just brought everyone closer together. They were family now and family looked out for each other. And if they were going to stop one and the machine, they'd need each other to do so. Otherwise it would basically be hopeless.

For now though the group wasn't going to worry about 1 or the machine. They had just lost a dear friend and family member and they wanted to take a break to spend time with what was left of 2 and to remember him. It would be hard to move on without the old inventor but they knew they had to if they wanted to defeat the B.R.A.I.N. 7 made a vow not to loose another family member. She would do everything in her power to keep that from happening. Even if it meant sacrificing herself to keep everyone else safe…

(Welp, there's the 12 chapter. I hope it's long enough for you guys. XD)


End file.
